


Lights in the Shadow

by Hebisama



Series: Do Not Falter [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Humor and Romance, Mass Effect 2.5, is it a vacation when Cerberus is after you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebisama/pseuds/Hebisama
Summary: While commander Shepard is held by the Alliance after ME2, the rest of the team prepares for the Reapers their own way OR the one where Trev courts Miranda.





	1. Month 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one be short, not another 'book' of a trilogy. It is mostly dialogue, almost no fight action. It merely explores the relationship between Miranda and Trevelyan during the six months in between the games. The 'courting' and how they came to it.
> 
> Feel free to skip to ME3.

When Miranda and Trevelyan left the Normandy's airlock they were practically alone in the dock. Garrus and Tali were still talking to Shepard and the rest of the crew has already managed to disappear into the bowels of the station, going about their own business. In silence they made their way from the docking bay and into Omega proper. The smell was bad as always but the view was admittedly quite impressive. If you didn't squint too hard.

Trev leaned on the railing and after a moment she hummed "Well, what now?"

Miranda glanced in disdain at the railing and refused to touch it even in armor "I am unsure. I have some… acquaintances here that might be able to help us, but their help would not come cheap. Also I have no doubt that the Illusive Man knows about them and probably has issued a nice reward for our capture if not outright elimination"

"Yes, he does seem the possessive type" the templar sighed, "We could contact Liara. I'm sure she could help us. And she does owe us a little bit."

"Yes. Liara."

"You don't like her" Trev said matter-of-factly.

"Not overly, no. And the feeling is completely mutual" the brunette shrugged.

"But her help would be without too many strings attached. And she certainly has no need for TIM's money or favor"

"True"

"So?"

Miranda frowned "You're right. But you be the one to contact her."

The templar shrugged "Alright. But I feel a change in location would be prudent"

"Agreed. Afterlife has booths for privacy"

"Why that doesn't surprise me" Trev said dryly.

"Like Thedas didn't carter to sex"

"Of course it did" the blonde nodded and started walking towards the club.

Miranda smirked "Did you ever go to a brothel?"

"Yes"

"Oho?" the brunette smirked.

"My posting in remote areas as mage-hunter was not conductive to relationships. I got lonely at times"

"What about your teammates?"

"Predominantly male"

"Hm. And brothels carter to both male and female?"

"Indeed. Although the vast majority of the customers were male"

"Interesting. Much of what you say can be translated to Earth's Middle Ages, but some things are most definitely not. Like this for example. The relative freedom of women to do as they please"

"Not always and not everywhere. But yes. Especially as a templar, and thus out of the 'normal' system, no man would dare sniff at the fact I was unmarried. Or a warrior. Naturally not all people were so enlightened as it were, but I personally had little trouble. Mother taught me the  _disapproving glare_ ™, that helped." Then Trev smiled abruptly "And then there was Cassandra's amazing disgusted snort. Or Leliana's outright killer stare. I remember this one instance when one drunken Ferelden noble made a scene before the Divine during one soirée and got all three at once. Divine Justinia laughed so much when we were out of sight. Even offered me wine despite me being her guard at the time and not long in her service."

Her voice got melancholy at the end which Miranda of course noticed "You miss Thedas."

Trevelyan sighed "Yes. But mostly I miss the good times. Not everything was perfect but it was home. And I sincerely hope we, the Inquisition I mean, managed to kick Corypheus' ass."

"With the 'disgusted snort' and 'killer stare' I believe no other outcome is feasible" the brunette tried to counteract the sudden drop in mood.

The templar chuckled "I'd like to imagine so."

Both women continued in silence which was only disturbed by the general buzzing of the crowds, the occasional thief, the shouts of street vendors.

In front of Afterlife there was a line as usual but the two women strolled in, unbothered. The elcor bouncer didn't even glance their way. Once in the small atrium that people sometimes used to sober up a bit they were met by a batarian guard. He eyed them up and down and then growled "You are called before Aria."

He didn't even wait for a reply and left. Trev turned to the former Cerberus second in command and arched an eyebrow, deferring to her superior knowledge of this universe. Miranda sighed "This can potentially be very good or very bad."

"I guess we'll see" the blonde said and stepped decidedly forward.

They plowed through the dancing crowd, Trev's heavy armor helping matters along quite a bit. Finally they got to the stairs that led to Aria's perch. The turian on guard just eyed them suspiciously but waved them in, having expected them.

Aria was currently being entertained by a stripper that was dancing totally naked on the small table in from of the leather couch. Miranda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, while Trev smirked – Aria really has mastered the 'I don't give a fuck about you' welcome. Besides, the visual wasn't bad. Only potentially deadly as one brief distracted look could mean getting gunned down by the guards.

"Leave us" Aria said to the stripper that immediately stopped her dance, collected her things and left.

"Aria" Miranda inclined her head minutely in greeting, Trev doing the same.

The pirate queen made a show of getting more comfortable on her couch while pointedly not inviting her guests to sit down "I admit to being pleasantly surprised when the Normandy made its way to my docks again after activating the Omega Four Relay. I take it Shepard's mission was successful?"

"Yes. The Collector base is no more" the brunette shared, not making her reluctance known.

"Good" Aria gave them a dangerous smile, "The Collectors were pests. Much like Cerberus. Did Shepard finally get rid of you, is that why you came alone?"

Miranda just huffed, so Trev decided to answer in her stead. It could only help after all, Aria's opinion on the human-centric group was quite known "Yes, the brief partnership of commander Shepard and the Illusive Man has ended. Coincidentally, miss Lawson here has left Cerberus employ as well."

"Oho?" Aria's smile got wider, "You are smarter that I thought."

"Thanks" the brunette said dryly.

"Don't be like that Lawson," Aria's smile never wavered, only got more amused, "It actually makes me change my plans. I did plan to kill you, you see. I did tell you that Cerberus is unwelcome on my station."

Both human women forced themselves not to stiffen, not to show any reaction. One twitch in their weapon's direction could mean another change of Aria's plans after all. Plus the Game demanded nonchalance.

"What to do, what to do" the asari mused theatrically.

"How about you call that lovely stripper back and let us go about our business?" Trev cocked her head to the side, "We do not plan on staying long."

"Perhaps" Aria smirked, "And who are you? I of course already know our dear miss Lawson."

"Ser Trevelyan"

"Interesting title you carry"

"What is a knight to a queen"

"Could we please get on with it" Miranda asked irritatedly.

Aria chuckled "Prickly. I see that losing your boss has not changed you at all. Very well, you may go. Try not to get in trouble. And keep clear of any Cerberus people you have here, might get into the crossfire." At the last sentence the asari's eyes twinkled in delight at the expected slaughter.

"We'll keep it in mind" the Australian nodded.

"Run along" Aria made a shooing motion, "And do call Valenna back."

Miranda left without another word while Trev took a moment for a minor bow and a borderline cheeky smile.

The two women walked back to the main floor, passing the asari dancer that didn't need any prompting to climb back up. When the deafening music enveloped them again Miranda leaned to the templar's ear "You should've let me handle it."

"She already didn't like you. And we're alive, aren't we?"

"But now she knows that TIM's shielding hand doesn't extend to us"

"Like she would be concerned about that"

"She is. She doesn't need an overt enemy in the Illusive Man"

"I think the meeting went well. She only wanted the information about our mission. We are not that interesting for her to do something and we have established we are not part of the Game"

"We're not in Thedas" Miranda snapped.

"You're going to tell me there is no Game going on here?" Trev arched her eyebrow incredulously.

The brunette sighed "There is. But one markedly different. Please let me handle thing here."

"As you wish"

"Well, except T'Soni. You're doing that one"

Trev's eyes narrowed "I shall. But I would very much appreciate less bossiness."

"When we get to a safe place, you can do whatever you want but  _I_ would appreciate if you let me lead for now"

"Miranda, are you scared?" Trevelyan's frown eased.

"Of course not" the woman scoffed, "But I will admit to some unease. We probably already have some Cerberus operatives after us."

"I'd say TIM would be more interested in the remains of the Collector Base"

"Getting there will take time, we are easy pickings"

"He wishes"

Miranda chuckled "Indeed."

* * *

The former Cerberus operative ended her vid-call with a heavy sigh, more relieved than she would ever admit. Contacting admiral Hackett was a bit of a gamble but everything she knew about the man was he would be at least receptive even if understandingly suspicious. Still, she had bought them some good-will and maybe some respite from her former colleagues that might have them in their sights. The fact they had not been attacked yet was making her uneasy. After all, no one really  _quit_  Cerberus. Most often they were 'retired'.

When Trev that had been present during the conversation with the aged admiral, but not visible to him, didn't comment Miranda took it upon herself "So? What do you think?"

"I sincerely hope your information is still good" Trevelyan said after a while, "One would think TIM would take precautions."

"These aren't projects that you can just pack up and go" the brunette shook her head, "Besides, the best precaution would be to simply kill us and continue normal operations."

"True. I think we can thank Liara for not having Cerberus people knocking on our door"

"Humph"

"And of course your knowledge of Cerberus operations. Naturally" Trev's severe expression finally melted into an impudent smirk.

"Naturally" Miranda huffed.

"We will be less dependent on her once we get a ship"

"Yes, the one _she_  has told us about and we can steal during an assignment  _she_  has sent us on" the brunette said bitterly.

"We need it"

"I might be able to get one too"

Trev gave her friend a reproachful glare "It's not a pissing contest."

"Humph"

"We're fugitives in a sense" the blonde reminded, "We should be glad to have such resources available to us.

"True" Miranda said through clenched teeth.

As the companiable silence stretched the brunette sighed once more "How come you are so zen about this?"

"Zen?"

"Calm, at peace, etc"

Trev hummed and seemed to ponder this for a while "Well, it is not exactly new for me. I had been thrown into this universe and I knew nothing. Had nothing. And had to rely on strangers to help me without even knowing their intentions. Of course I grew comfortable after a while, especially since I ascertained you are the proverbial 'good guys'."

"Of course. I.. well, actually forgot" Miranda made an awkward motion that might signalize embarrassment.

"You know, sometimes I do as well. But then I can't seem to find the damn light switch and I'm reminded I used to use torches and candles"

"It's a wonder you got used to all this so fast"

"Some things are quite convenient"

"Is that why you are glued to the tv screen?" Miranda smirked.

"It's educational" Trev defended.

"The Chronicles of Blasto?"

"Shepard is a Spectre"

"It's not a documentary" the brunette laughed.

Trev's eyes twinkled "I don't know, we did a lot of jumping while things exploded behind us, been on timer, defused bombs, saved damsels in distress, fought nefarious plots. It was all quite dramatic."

"True" Miranda shook her head in fond exasperation, "I wouldn't be surprised they made a vid about the Saren hunt and the Collector run. The director might even cut back on some scenes as they would be far too improbable."

"Shepard would love that" the templar chuckled, "If the lead actress would pass muster that is. Shep can be picky."

"Oh yes. And you weren't there when she was picking out her armor at the start of the mission. She didn't want to wear the one we provided, even if it was the genuine N7 article. Oh no. You should've seen the scene. She can be a primadonna"

"I imagine she did it for the sole purpose of pissing you off"

"I know that. It was what pissed me off even more"

Trevelyan laughed "I can picture it quite clearly. Even the pout when you didn't react and the glee when you finally did."

Miranda arched an eyebrow "Who says I gave her the satisfaction?"

"She is quite proficient in getting uder people's skins"

"In other words an insufferable git"

"Might work"

A muffled beeping sound interrupted the conversation, an alert on Miranda's omnitool. The brunette frowned and checked it immediately. The she frowned even more.

"What is it?" Trev asked in worry, "Is it Oriana?"

A small smile flashed on the brunette's face at the mention of her sister but that immediately disappeared in lieu for more worry "Shepard. Turn on the news since you're so proficient with the tv."

The noble didn't comment on the small jab and complied, waiting to know what was wrong without delay. She took two tries to find a news broadcast but soon the headlines of the Alpha Relay exploding, taking with it Khar'Shan and most of the batarian population.

"Why you think Shepard?" Trev frowned.

"Hacked her omnitool ages ago"

"So what happened?"

"I don't know exactly but I know Hackett sent her on a mission when the ground team left. Somehow it ended in this"

"That's not good"

"No" Miranda said gravely, "But she will handle it."

"Will she?" Trev bit her lip in worry for her friend.

"Oh please, she's commander fuckin' Shepard"

* * *

The Cerberus assassins arrived soon enough. At this point it was almost a relief to encounter them. In a nice change of pace they didn't even target them while there were civilians around and didn't make a scene. It was all very 'from the shadows' and rather clean.

Well, before.  _After_  the assassins could only be taken out of the alley with a garden hose. Miranda and Trev were  _very_  prepared.

"Well, that went well enough" Miranda commented on the mess.

"Hm. I think I like this cryo option" Trev hummed in agreement, now studying her omnitool.

"Better than incinerate, that's for sure" the brunette said in disinterest, looking around the corner to gauge if it was truly over or if they were seen. Assuming the assassins took care of any surveillance, the duo would be good to go. As such they left in just enough hurry not to be suspicious.

Once they were far enough and relatively secure in their safety Miranda spoke again "That one had a barrier and you didn't drain it."

"Yes"

"Why?" the tone wasn't accusatory, merely probing.

Trev shrugged but the motion felt forced "I wasn't sure if I'd be able to drain it in time. The rifle was faster."

Miranda's eyes narrowed "Since when?"

The templar was hesitant but replied calmly enough "Since a little bit. My powers are waning you see."

Miranda was taken aback but then she noticed her friend's stance and hummed in realization tinged with bitterness "You expected it."

"I did. It was inevitable" Trev said, her jaw tight.

"Did Chakwas know? Did Mordin?"

"I think Mordin suspected, but no, I don't think so"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's obvious" Trev uncharacteristically snorted.

Miranda nodded at that – it  _had_  been obvious but that didn't mean she didn't feel a bit betrayed. They were friends but the shadow of Cerberus would forever loom over them no matter how close they got. Shaking that off she decided to focus on the science part of the conversation "There was some unknown element in your blood, was that what gave you your powers?"

"No. Or maybe in part. But it is, was, important for keeping the power viable. I guess hoping you didn't find it was naïve. Did you manage to reproduce it?"

"I don't think so. I know that TIM tried but as far as I know he didn't succeed. And the samples we took also tended to disintegrate rather quickly so"

Trevelyan gave a strained yet relieved smile "Good. How many 'samples' did Cerberus have?"

"Not too many, just what I could take from Chakwas" Miranda shrugged unrepentantly – it had been her job then.

The templar nodded to herself "Well, that seems to be the last samples of lyrium in this universe then."

"Lyrium?" the brunette mouthed, sounding the name.

"Yes. I am very sure it doesn't exist here, and reasonably sure it can't be reproduced. You simply don't have the Fade and the magic" Trev was being purposefully vague. Not that she had a firm grasp just what lyrium was in any case. Some people said it was remains of giants and some such nonsense. Nobody was really sure. And if there was somebody, they weren't sharing. It wasn't important now anyway.

Miranda hummed in interest "Well, as things stand maybe it's better that way. I wouldn't like the next hit squad to deprive me of my biotics the way you did during our spars"

"Yes"

They continued in silence, getting back to their ship and away from the murder scene. It had been self-defense of course, but they still would get detained as this was a civilized planet, and they would be easy targets for any more assassins.

After a while Trevelyan spoke once more, her tone a bit sheepish "I apologize about keeping it from you. I was…"

"Afraid" Miranda nodded, "I know. I really do understand."

"I still feel sad about having done it even if I don't regret it" Trev shook her head, "And if you counting on my Smite while in battle would cause injury I would be devastated."

"That's sweet" the brunette chuckled genuinely, "And don't worry, I do understand. I did do many bad things while in the Cerberus' employ. Deceiving and handing off an asset wouldn't have been uncommon. Yet… not only there are bigger thing to handle such as reapers but you have become quite close."

Trev smiled a bit sadly "That is quite sweet as well."

"I do not have friends you see," Miranda continued unprompted, "I could never trust anyone enough. Only Niket and you know how that ended. Everybody could betray me, spy on me, report on me, use me. I never let anyone close. But then Shepard happened and you know how persistent she can be. And with her came others. I can count you as my friend because I know without a shadow of a doubt that you do not mean me harm and you are loyal and kind. I find myself wishing you could say that about me as well."

"You are a friend" the templar protested mildly.

"Yet you do not trust me" Miranda shrugged, putting up one hand to halt any protest, "And it is the smart thing to do. If you did I would call you a fool and would not bother with you."

"That is less sweet" Trev smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What can I say" the sentinel smirked right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A slow start - can't have them jump in bed right away, Trev is a genlewoman :-)


	2. Month 2

Trev was playing with the sword that Liara had gifted her after she gained the Shadow Broker status with the help of Shepard and her team. Normally she would be sharpening it but that wasn't really possible with 22nd century swords. Nor was polishing her shield. As such Trevelyan had to make do with merely spinning the blade as her thoughts were churning.

A month into their self-imposed exile and Miranda still didn't drug her and strap her to dissection table in some remote Cerberus lab. The nagging feeling of unease and uncertainly was slowly vanishing. Not that she considered it too often, but it was a thought that kept whispering in the back of her head. Now that ceased. It might've been for the missions they did for admiral Hackett, some of them decidedly in Cerberus' disfavor, or maybe the fact you get to know a person quite well after a month one-on-one. One could argue about bards, but Trev had a relatively good grasp on that after being with Leliana.

All that might usually mean a great success but trouble was that her attraction to the brunette she acquired over the quest against the Collectors didn't disappear, it had actually gotten stronger. Now that the templar was pretty sure about Miranda's loyalties it was like her heart had gotten the long-awaited permission and was charging right ahead.

Maker, she really was a sap.

"Trev?"

The noble looked up and smiled "Yes?"

"Everything alright?" Miranda asked as she went further into the room.

"Missing EDI actually" Trev smiled. She wasn't even buffing – the AI had become a friend, a confidante, even despite her every word being accessible to Cerberus. Still, it was good to hear things spoken out-loud and oftentimes EDI had really good, objective advice.

The former operative frowned "You know contacting her wouldn't be prudent."

"I do indeed"

"I wouldn't be overly concerned though" Miranda smirked, "I'm sure  _she_  will find a way to contact  _us_  when she is certain she can subvert any surveillance."

Trev perked up "That's actually quite plausible, she is very resourceful. And stubborn."

"Yay, a stubborn and resourceful AI"

"You like her too, don't pretend"

Miranda sighed and sat down on the seat opposite the templar "I admit to being pleasantly surprised when her unshackled self didn't vent us at the earliest opportunity."

"I told you she was a friend and that she considered herself part of the crew" Trev's smile got impossibly wide.

"I still maintain my caution about AI as a whole, but I shall make an exception for EDI since she proved herself"

"How magnanimous" the blonde rolled her eyes.

Miranda smirked "Isn't that enough? I admitted to being wrong about her."

"Really? When?"

"It was implied" this time the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's not how this works exactly…"

"I have told EDI though" Miranda surprised her partner in crime, "After the Collector mission was over. Well, after she managed to defeat TIM's hack and all his attempts at getting her, the ship, and us."

"Atta girl" Trev hummed, impressed.

"Me or her?" the operative smirked.

"But of course I mean you, what a feat admitting such a thing!" Trevelyan exclaimed dramatically and started clapping.

Miranda nodded solemnly "Thank you. I am all about growing these days."

The blonde smiled softly in acknowledgement but that soon morphed back into the mocking smirk "Maybe soon you will do enough growing to actually cook for yourself. Being perfect, my ass."

"But you look so nice in an apron" Miranda shot back.

"That would be a great comeback if I didn't know you in fact are truly hopeless in the kitchen"

"You must be mistaken. I cooked just the other day" the brunette huffed.

Trev arched an eyebrow "MRE don't count. It's in the name – as bad as they can be, they are  _meals ready to eat_. But I admit you are quite proficient in heating them"

"One of the perks of leadership is having people to that sort of thing for you"

"Sure, but that doesn't apply in this situation,  _partner_ "

The operative smirked, eyes practically twinkling, "Of course – we have the perfect division of labor. You cook and I spy on the super-secret paramilitary organization that is hunting us."

Trevelyan crossed her arms "For that you get no dessert for dinner."

Miranda laughed. Loudly and freely. It was rather captivating.

"Besides, the last shoot-out we were in I saved your hide" the blonde reminded with a smirk.

"We wouldn't have been in a shoot-out if you know how to sneak"

"Oh please, I am a ghost and you know it. And it was you that tripped the alarm when you entered their database"

"… was not."

"Was too"

"Who is the one that needs to grow up now?"

"You started it!"

…

Both women coughed in discomfort as they realized what they just said. Both shook their head and Miranda took it one step further by pinching the bridge of her nose "I blame Shepard."

Trev snorted and nodded "Yeah, Cassandra would think I was crazy if she heard me right now."

"Why not Leliana?" the brunette cocked her head to the side.

"That would imply she would bother mentioning it as it was not relevant to my job"

"That sounds… well, like not a great relationship"

"That's because it wasn't. At least by the end" Trevelyan shrugged but her tone was bitter, "I was merely convenient. But to be honest she was convenient as well."

"You told me about it, but somehow I still took you like the serious kind"

"I am"

"So what was this?"

"Limited time and limited options?" the noble's cheeks and ears reddened as she looked down.

Miranda arched an eyebrow "Hm."

Trev's eyes flashed up but then returned towards the floor "She was mysterious, fascinating and so sad and lonely."

"Oooh!" the brunette smirked, "I get it. That so fits. You're the savior type."

"Pardon?" Trevelyan frowned.

"It's nothing bad. Everyone has their little things"

"What exactly are you saying?" the Ostwick noble said defensively.

Miranda put her hands before her in a conciliatory manner "Nothing at all. Truly. But it does explain why you stayed in that relationship as long as you did even though you were deeply unhappy. And don't look at me like that, it's just an observation."

"With implications I don't like"

"But we still have saffron buns with dinner, right?" Miranda asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sure"

* * *

Trev tightened her grip on her mid-section, trying to keep her nausea at bay. Fortunately the mercs whose base they had been infiltrating were dead, so she was allowed this moment of weakness. Not that it could take long, they needed to get what the information they promised Hackett and get out of there pronto.

Miranda knelt in front of the noble with worry clear in her expression "Trev? Trevelyan? What's wrong? Did you get shot?"

The blonde just shook her head and slumped further against the wall.

"You need to tell me what is wrong" Miranda urged, knowing the timeframe for their little operation.

Trev tried to keep her tears at bay, and the nausea – that hadn't alleviated in the slightest. She could see that the longer she wasn't responding, the more Miranda would worry. But she couldn't. Respond that is – her throat was tight and she wasn't sure she even was able to speak right now.

The brunette cursed and helped Trev up, making her move towards their planned exit. The other woman let herself be led as she tried to process what had happened.

Her powers were gone. Not weak, not waning, but gone. Forever. It had been inevitable and it had been a long time coming, but it still shook Trevelyan to the core. Her last link to Thedas. Gone. She was a templar no more.

"Evelyn!"

The sound of her rarely used first name snapped Trev out of her introspection just in time to seek cover as the mercenary patrol spotted them.

Trev felt another powerful emotion wash over her – shame. They were supposed to be long gone but she in her weakness delayed them and put them in danger.

Moreover, two of the mercenaries were biotics. Trev swallowed "Miranda, I… I can't."

"Can't what?" the brunette said harshly, her attention fully on her adversaries.

"I can't deny the biotics"

"Yeah, I know. Just shoot them!"

"You don't understand - it's not that it would take too long, but I truly can't, not anymore"

Miranda's head snapped in her direction but the shoot-out once more demanded her full attention "Ok. Let's take care of them and we can talk once we're clear."

The practicality made Trevelyan nod and obey – Miranda was right, there was no time for anything more than survival at the moment. And it's not like had used her templar powers overly much this last two months, knowing full well that they weren't reliable anymore. It was her rifle and her omnitool. Nothing has changed. Nothing. Except it has. But now was not the time.

Trev might've tried a little too hard to compensate for her failing but the mercs were soon down. Miranda didn't comment on her recklessness but merely led them out of the facility in silence.

The silence persevered long after they got out and lasted until the moment the doors of their designated safe-house closed behind them.

"I am sorry," Trev looked down in shame, "I froze and I put you in danger."

Miranda finished checking they had not been followed and then divested of her weapons. When she was done she sat down on the sofa and asked with uncharacteristic softness "What happened?"

The noble didn't sit, she fiddled with her hands and then put them behind her to stop the tic. Her gaze was still firmly downward as she answered "Since we were waiting in ambush I thought I would have the time to deny the barrier on the lead mercenary. And I did have the time – all the time in the world."

"But it didn't work" Miranda nodded in understanding.

"More than that" Trev looked up, her brow scrunched, "I can't really describe how it feels when you reach out to use templar powers but... I reached and there was nothing. Instead of the… tug, I just felt nauseous. I knew then, that it was over."

Miranda stood up and after a moment of hesitation pulled the distraught Andrastian into a hug. Trev laughed as it was clear the other woman wasn't really accustomed to the motion but that laughter soon turned into sobs. Crying wasn't something Trev had done in a long time, but she could not help herself. And it also served to Miranda to relax her stiff, unsure posture and hold her properly.

That was nice.

/

Miranda sighed – ever since Trev lost her powers she's been hard at work. On everything and anything. Overcompensating at its finest. She trained all the time when she wasn't studying or praying and that got much more allotted time as well. She had joked when Trev had really taken to lounging before the television but now she missed it. She liked how domestic it felt. Besides they would talk a lot and Miranda felt normal for the first time in forever. Now gone were their heart-to-hearts and Shepard-worthy teasing, instead she was roommates and bffs with a workaholic. The irony wasn't lost on her.

And that is exactly why this needed to stop – she was the workaholic in their friendship and they needed to go back because this was seriously wrong.

"Trevelyan?"

The blonde took a while to respond but her head finally poked from behind the door "Yeah?"

"Sit, we need to talk"

Trev frowned in confusion but nodded "I'll just finish getting changed, I planned on working-out."

"Shocker" Miranda rolled her eyes but couldn't really deny her enjoyment of Trev's new muscle definition.

"We got another job for Hackett?"

"No. To be honest I hope we could get some downtime"

"Hm"

Miranda sighed – these past two weeks Trev insisted on taking up more work and Hackett was only happy to oblige. The admiral even got progressively more pleasant with her despite her Cerberus past.

"So what's up?" Trev sat down in the seat opposite the brunette, wrapping up her hands in preparation for her training.

The brunette looked her friend right in the eyes and said in a hard voice that brokered no rebuttal "While I applaud you your grieving process is actually productive and not mere moping around, this needs to stop." Trev frowned but Miranda continued without pausing "You are doing perfectly fine without your powers and you said on numerous occasions that they did not define you. So please just stop. I miss my friend. You don't even talk to me anymore outside of a battle scenario. I feel for you, I really do, but I want things to go back the way they were."

"Me too" the former templar looked down to her hands.

"I don't mean your powers, obviously" Miranda huffed, "And fyi – if you'd talk to me about it maybe I wouldn't have to be such a bitch to you right now."

Trev snorted, amused despite herself – she always was when the former operative admitted a failing.

Encouraged by the response Miranda gave an exaggerated sigh "We can even hug it out again if you promise to ease up you 'train and pray' routine."

The noble must've been much farther along in her healing process than could fairly be expected because instead of starting a shouting match, which Miranda secretly hoped would be cathartic, she actually let out a short laugh and dove in for her prize.

"There, there. Plus now you have a justification for being so trigger-happy with cryo"

Trev snorted and only squeezed her way tighter.

"You're a brute" Miranda complained in a constricted voice as her ribs protested.

"Watch your tone, you are addressing nobility" Trev said haughtily but let go with a small smile.

"You're a brute, m'lady" the brunette said in her best gutter accent as she rolled her eyes, hiding her relief at actually starting a conversation.

Trevelyan bit her lip, hard, "Well, can't go by Ser anymore so that'll have to do."

"Trev…" Miranda trailed out softly, not finding words for a quick reply.

"I'm dealing" the blonde dismissed, "As I did with my… relocation."

"I know"

"Could use another hug though"

"Nobility sure is needy"

"Indeed – milking a situation for all its worth is our specialty" Trev winked.

Miranda actually chuckled "Taking advantage of me then, lady Trevelyan? Shame on you."

"Not sorry in the least"

The operative stifled the urge to quip about the differences between nobles and soldiers of faith but caught herself just in time. Instead she ended saying something from the complete opposite side of the spectrum "It's good to see you smile once more."

Trev pulled back a little form the conned hug and smiled widely, despite the sadness that still lingered about her person.

_'Yeah, she's going to be ok'_  Miranda thought

* * *

"How is this in any way related to Cerberus?"

"It isn't" Miranda shrugged.

Trev sighed "Why did Hackett asked for us then? Shouldn't some Alliance soldiers do this instead?"

"Probably"

…

…

Trevelyan sighed once more, this time sounding more exasperated.

The brunette sighed as well and put down her enhanced visor "Shouldn't you be used to this? Stake-outs are very similar to standing guard."

"True enough" Trev shrugged, "Standing guard usually also prevented the guards to speak to each other so it was even more boring. But since we are not, in fact, standing guard…"

"So you are being a pain because I'm actually concentrated on our task?"

"This is the longest sentence you said to me in three days" the blonde actually pouted.

Miranda rolled her eyes and focused back on their target "We're here to catch a smuggler, not to gossip and paint our nails."

"Sounds orlesian"

"You hate orlesians"

"I don't. I just make fun of them. But they sure like conversation, something I wouldn't say no to right now"

"This qualifies as conversation, inane as it is"

"Let's make it less so then"

"The turian from yesterday came back" Miranda noted, her gaze firmly out of the window.

Trev reluctantly refocused on their mission, her discipline kicking in.

More people came and went from the watched safe-house, mostly turian which correlated with the information Hackett provided, and soon a meeting started. Miranda was listening in while Trev wrote down notes. It went well into the evening but just as the sun set, the suspected smugglers or clients started to leave.

When it was only the salarian behind, the suspected leader, and two of his men, Miranda put down her visor and rubbed her eyes.

"We'll need to watch them through the night too, huh?" Trev not-really-asked, knowing fully they didn't get what they needed.

The brunette sighed tiredly "Men, they just keep talking instead of actually doing."

Trev chuckled but her countenance was serious "I'll keep an eye on them, you take a nap. We can switch again afterwards."

Miranda clearly wanted to protest but an embarrassingly massive yawn interrupted that thought. She blushed and nodded "That's not a bad idea."

The blonde shamelessly perked up – they already spent two nights in this safe-house and it was  _cold_. Citing practicality Miranda had snuggled into the former templar's arms to be able to fall asleep, doing the same to her when it was Trev's turn.

As the operative slumbered, her face smoothed and relaxed. Trev still marveled at the fact she was trusted enough for that – for Miranda to completely drop her guard was something quite rare due to both her past and her spy lifestyle. Almost unbidden came the comparison to Leliana - the redhead never had done that, even despite them sleeping together.

That thought brought forth another. Perhaps… perhaps Trev could start making some overtures. It was clear her fondness wasn't going away so that would settle matters either way. Also there  _were_  hints that Miranda might be receptive at times.

Miranda let out a sudden soft snore and as her mouth opened she drooled a little. Trev found it rather adorable in a gross kind of way.

" _Yep, I_ _'_ _ll definitely have to do something about this_ "

The brunette let out another snore that might even be taken as approval.

/

Trev studied the former Cerberus second in command as she was sitting behind her console, spying on the Alliance for a change, trying to get details on how Shepard was doing with her pre-trial preparation. Miranda was so focused on her very much illegal activity she didn't notice the perusal.

Which was excellent as the noble was giving herself a pep-talk.

Finally it seemed that Miranda was done with her current task, or at least in a good place to pause. Trev stood up from her seat and approached her partner in crime. The brunette glanced up and sighed "Shepard's doing well but she's under massive amounts of pressure. So is admiral Anderson and her attorney. I don't think her JAG will last."

"I thought EDI manipulated things a bit to get the best" Trev frowned, foregoing her intended question for the moment.

"He might be the best results-wise, but nerves are a totally different thing. In a high profile case as this that's equally important, if not more. We'll see how he does, maybe he will surprise us" Miranda hummed contemplatively and turned her attention back to the terminal, but not before adding, "If he doesn't, well, we will do something about it."

"I imagine we will" Trev chuckled a little feebly.

The tone made Miranda pause and look up again, this time with an arched eyebrow that demanded explanation.

Trev chuckled once more, this time at her behavior. Then she straightened her posture, trying to make herself seem more calm and confident than she really was "I have been thinking about something for a while. I wish not make a speech of it but… I would ask for permission to court you."

"Court me?" Miranda repeated in utter astonishment.

"Well, yes" the noble smiled sheepishly.

"How… formal" the brunette cocked her head to the side but a rather pleased smile made its way onto her lips. Trev shrugged in reply, not wanting to get into anything before getting an answer. Miranda didn't ponder long before nodding "Very well, you have my permission."

"Is it more curiosity or genuine interest?" the blonde asked, seeing her friend was quite intrigued by the concept of what she proposed, not necessarily the follow-through.

Miranda smirked "Isn't ascertaining that the very purpose of 'courting'?"

"It is"

"I expect to be amazed" the operative teased.

Trev laughed, relieved at the development "I shall do my best."

"May I return to my work or do you have some of your courting planned for right now?"

"Well, no" the former templar confessed, not really thinking ahead of getting a yes or no to her answer. Then she perked up as an idea came to her "Unless you count dinner!"

"You always cook dinner" Miranda pointed out.

"That should be a point in my favor rather than against"

"A fair argument"

"There is this one Antivan dish that takes an inordinate amount of effort and about half a day to make" Trev tapped her bottom lip in thought.

"That seems appropriate enough" the brunette chuckled.

The noble ran a hand through her hair and sighed "The kitchen might get a little messy, please don't come by. Wouldn't want to lose your favor right away after all."

"Very well" was the laughed response.

Trevelyan grinned and left with a small nod and wave. Miranda returned to her work but once the blonde couldn't see her anymore, she looked up from her terminal and smiled fondly at the retreating back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was unexpectedly hard and I hope I did it justice. Since I actually wrote part 3 before this piece, the coming back in time (aka from the end of ME3 to end of ME2) was really confusing...


	3. Month 3

"You again" Aria glanced at them with perfectly manufactured disinterest form her usual spot on the sofa.

"Greetings" Trev replied amiably when it was clear that Miranda didn't have any intentions of doing it herself - the brunette resumed her usual attitude and was staring blankly with a vague air of irritation about her.

Omega's queen half-turned her head to face them fully "Alliance is as welcome here about as much Cerberus is. That means not at all."

"Good to know" Miranda shrugged minutely, appearing bored.

"Indeed" Aria smirked.

When the ensuing silence stretched, both Miranda and Aria trying to out-pokerface each other, Trev spoke up "Was that all?"

The asari turned her attention to the noble "Almost. Now, Omega has seen a few Cerberus experiments in action – somehow they seem to think the upstanding citizens of this station are ideal for testing, be it weapons or people or a combination of both. The people-weapons especially always cause a mess and I don't like mess."

Since there was a pause that was meant for a reply both Trev and Miranda shrugged.

Aria's eyes bore into Trevelyan "Don't make a mess."

Both ex-Normandiers had their 'ooh!' moment as they got the insinuation. It seemed the vast information network the asari controlled has yielded some results since the last time they were on Omega, but not enough. Still, it was a tiny bit better being thought of as a subject of a Cerberus experiment rather than a person form another dimension. Bountyhunter-wise at least. Cerberus had their own and didn't like people meddling with their things.

"Although…" Aria trailed out with a smirk and a change of demeanor, "There is this one former salarian spook traipsing around my station. Must be a big deal since the STG has sent four operatives here already. One team was killed by him, the other by the Blood-Pack."

"Made a mess?" Trev quipped, getting a glare form Miranda.

The asari laughed "Indeed. Now, I want him. Alive and delivered to me. I'm sure he has some delicious information. And you'll be the ones to do it."

"Alas, our schedule is packed" Miranda said dryly.

"Unpack it. Not only it would be polite to me, the hostess, but I might be in the mood to share some information in turn" Aria said breezily although the steel in her demeanor, and the not-so-subtle- ruffling of her guards around them, made it clear it was meant as one of those 'offers you don't refuse'.

"Information regarding?" the former Cerberus second in command arched an eyebrow.

Aria smirked got wider at her victory "Oh, this and that. Perhaps your new patron would like to get some new information for Taskforce Aurora. I hear they hit a snag. I also might have something interesting for you personally." The last part was accompanied with a downright smug look.

Miranda's eyebrow got higher but her voice was expertly bored "We'll take it into consideration."

"I'm sure you will" Aria replied almost sweetly and called up her omnitool, "Just sent you the information about my salarian. Remember – alive. And coherent. Or fixable anyway. I'm sure you'll manage this promptly so that it won't impede your packed schedule all too much. That is all."

As Aria turned away from them, her attention now very ostentatiously on the club, Trev lightly gripped Miranda's arm to prevent her from doing anything unfortunate. While the woman was often hard to read, the blonde was versed enough to recognize Miranda was very, very angry. Practically brimming with rage if one would have the need to be dramatic about it.

"We'll be in touch" Trev said neutrally and after a small push in the exit's direction she let go of her partner.

The duo left the oasis of calm that was Aria's 'office' and was hit by a wave of deafening music that characterized Afterlife. That didn't help Miranda's mood any, as the first person that bumped into them in a drunken haze discovered. The brunette pinned him with a glare so fierce that had the turian sober right up and step out of her way with extraordinary swiftness. The rest of the dancing mass must've felt something as well because their journey out was practically unobstructed.

When they were finally out of the club and on the, relatively, fresher air, Trev decided to brave turbulent waters "Soo, I guess we failed a keeping that low profile, huh?"

"You think?" Miranda said bitingly.

"Weeell," the blonde tapped her lip in a very theatric motion, "We have been called upon five minutes after landing and she knows about us quite a bit indeed."

"That we are 'civilian contractors' for Hackett probably came from the Alliance but that it isn't overly surprising," Miranda analyzed, "You as Cerberus experiment could mean she caught an operative that had the information, maybe even one of the hunters. Either way, the less Cerberus the better for us."

"Jack would be ecstatic right about now"

The brunette rolled her eyes "I'm still breathing, so probably not."

"Speaking of not breathing, I assume our stay on Omega is being prolonged because of that salarian issue?"

"Taskforce Aurora is reaper-related"

"Oh. Ok then" Trev nodded, "That is important. Much more important than Omega's distinct lack of dating-related activities and places."

Miranda arched an eyebrow and commented dryly "Date?"

Trevelyan' s eyes twinkled "Certainly no flower shops, restaurants and the like. I think you chose Omega on purpose just to make it harder on me."

"All the more space to shine" a corner of the brunette's mouth quirked decidedly upwards.

"Well, what are flowers when compared to market knock-off grenades" Trev grinned and gestured to the nearest market stall.

"Pass"

"A burned quarian helmet with questionable fluids inside?"

"That could be interesting but I am past my dissection hobby"

"So no dead vorcha? It's discounted"

Miranda gave her a mock glare "No."

That made Trev sigh dramatically "At this point I'll have to compose you a poem and you really don't want to go that way."

"Ho?" the brunette smirked.

Trevelyan nodded gravelly "Worse than Shepard's " _this is the story of a little ship, that took a little trip_ " attempt at an epic tale."

Miranda laughed "Pity we were out of Cerberus by then - that would've made great material for a report."

"I knew you loved Shepard's humor!"

"Only in hindsight. And only about people that are trying to kill me"

"Still a win. I shall tell her that most definitely" Trev grinned.

Miranda rolled her eyes even if a small smile played on her lips "Feel free. Now, let's go about our business. We have to catch a salarian after."

"Worst date ever"

"You proposed 'courting', not 'dating'"

"Pardon me – worst rendezvous ever"

/

"Ah! You are that scary lady that came for Doctor Mordin!" Daniel, the current head of the free clinic on Omega brightened a little, "The one that help rescue me!"

Trev arched an eyebrow at the brunette she was half-carrying "Really, Miranda? Even this one? You are really bad at that low profile. Are you sure you were a spy?"

"Wasn't a spy" Miranda said through gritted teeth.

"Right – pain, blood. Doctor, a little help?"

"Of course! Of course, of course" the man's eyes widened as he nodded frantically and helped Miranda into the examination room, "What happened?"

"Do your patients usually answer that question?" the brunette mumbled.

Daniel shrugged "Well, no. But nobody punched me yet. And it helps with the diagnosis."

"Shrapnel" Trev answered for her partner, "She gallantly shielded me when some turrets exploded. Which was dumb as I actually carry a shield."

"You were out of charge and my barrier was full"

"It promptly fell. And I did say gallantly, I'm not inappreciative"

"Of course, I am a classy date"

"Ehm" Daniel cleared his throat and gestured towards the blood, "May I?"

Miranda rolled her eyes at him and nodded. Trev actually thought it was very smart to ask, with them being on Omega and all.

The treatment actually didn't take much time at all - Mordin's former assistant and apprentice was quite skilled. Although he clacked his tongue when he determined Miranda let her wounds unattended for too long. Neither woman mentioned that was due to standing around as Aria tortured a former STG agent for a little while – quote foreplay unquote – and then indulging the queen's need for theatrics. Oh and also Miranda was stubborn. Mainly that. Trev had to pull out her best puppy-dog-eyed expression to get her to come to the clinic.

"What about you?" Daniel asked the noble when he was finished with his first patient.

"Nothing a few days of rest won't fix" Trev shrugged, "On the other hand… do you have hard candy? For your patients?"

"Hard… candy?" the doctor asked in confusion.

"Never mind then"

Miranda rolled her eyes again "My date, everybody."

"Hey, I read it in books! Doctors are supposed to dispense candy" Trev said defensively.

"Yes, dear"

"I know it was meant sarcastically but that makes me feel all warm inside"

"That's the incendiary ammo you got hit with, dear"

"Incendiary ammo!" the doctor glowered menacingly and put his hands on his hips in a very scolding manner.

"Ooops"

* * *

Miranda looked up from her tea preparation when she noticed Trev standing awkwardly nearby, jittery as she kept glancing behind her "Weren't you watching tv?"

"I still am" the noble nodded, glancing back once more towards the sound of the program.

The operative arched an eyebrow as Trevelyan was clearly in a completely different room for that.

Trev shrugged uncomfortably "It's Citadel's Got Talent. The turian performing now is horrible and I feel embarrassed for him."

"Switch the channels then"

"No way! The previews showed an elcor doing stand-up, I'm not missing that for all the fudge in Orlais!"

Miranda blinked slowly at the suddenly embarrassed noble "Alright."

"Please don't judge me"

The brunette smirked and shook her head, chuckling at the sad pout she got in reply "I'm not. I will even join you after I finish brewing my tea."

Trev's countenance brightened even as embarrassment remained "You will? But it really is a rubbish show. I don't even know why I am watching it since I spend most of the time being mortified by what comes on stage. And admittedly also impressed – I would never have the guts to stand on a podium with some of those so-called talents. I mean, the first performing human of today's episode must've been seriously misinformed about his abilities. That disaster cannot be explained otherwise."

"Some people find it amusing"

Trev shrugged "Yes, I would imagine this show would be extremely popular in Val Royeaux. Oooh, the elcor's up!"

When the former templar fled, Miranda actually giggled and shook her head again. This really wasn't something she ever imagined herself doing. When she was working on something, even when it was with Jacob, the person who came closest to the definition of friend while she was with Cerberus, there was never this lightness. She spent most time at her terminal while the other operative did the same or the equivalent in their specialization. They definitely did not do comfy evenings in front of a vid or show.

Miranda found herself liking it. She never took the time to slow down, she couldn't afford it – not with her father, not with Cerberus, not even with Shepard. There always was something that urgently needed her attention. She thought she would be restless, but their self-imposed missions and those they were doing for Hackett kept them occupied enough.

A burst of laugher form the other room had Miranda wake up from her introspection just in time to catch the best temperature for her chosen beverage.

This whole exile-thing had been a surprise, and she had to admit it was largely due to Trevelyan's presence. Her  _continued_  and  _willing_  presence no less. And then came the question. To be perfectly honest, she thought they were pre-dating before that and she was ready to proceed further, but then Trev asked  _permission_   _to court her_. Miranda wasn't really sure which part she appreciated more – the 'courting' was endearingly old-fashioned and rather sweet, and the permission… She knew she had issues, mostly due to her father but also the Illusive Man, so being explicitly told she had a choice was everything to her.

Another burst of laughter from the other room made her move. She took her tea and joined Trev in front of the screen.

The blonde's eyes sparkled with mirth when she looked up at her "The elcor was amazing. You'll definitely need to look him up on the extranet later, pity you missed him."

Miranda didn't really care about any elcor, but rather the bright expression on Trevelyan's face. Wordlessly she nodded and sat down. Then with only the briefest moment of hesitation she moved closer to the Andrastian, almost to the point of snuggling.

Trev seemed to radiate warm happiness at the moment, and Miranda really wasn't opposed to catching some of that.

* * *

"This is the birthplace of humanity in this universe, huh?" Trev looked around the slums that would not be out of place for any alienage in Ferelden.

"There are better places to visit. Even on this planet" Miranda shrugged in reply and started walking in the direction her informant was supposed to be.

The blonde caught up with her an d hummed "Now I know how Grunt must've felt when he first saw Tuchanka."

"Tuchanka is  _all_  rubble. Earth has rich districts that are quite nice"

"Will we visit?"

"Certainly not Vancouver, but I guess we could try Sydney. I had been meaning to go there – I have some people there that have been keeping an eye on father's lab"

"Your father?" Trev frowned, "You think he might be there?"

Miranda shook her head "I doubt it. Last reports have him somewhere in the Terminus. But he keeps a mansion and a lab here, mostly for appearances. It's largely empty now, I have checked."

"When?"

"Before Shepard even woke up" the brunette waved it off, "But I have always kept tabs on it – after all, that is where I grew up."

"Oho?" Trev was definitely intrigued, "Will you tell me about it?"

"Some other time if you don't mind"

The former templar nodded immediately, knowing this was a sore spot for her companion. She already knew some things as Miranda has taken to sharing stories about her past little by little, but most was still shrouded in mystery. One thing she  _did_  know for certain was that Henry Lawson was a real piece of work and that it irked her Miranda wasn't trying to actively bring him down. She understood there wasn't really a time for that, Miranda had been busy within Cerberus and now she was preparing against the Reapers, but it would still be a good side-project to have.

Maybe one day Miranda would share her true reasons for her inaction so far.

A muffled scream from a side alley caught both women's attention. It took only a moment to recognize it was either a drug deal gone bad or a run-of-the-mill shakedown.

"Trev…" Miranda said in low, warning voice, but the former Templar was already half-way towards the group of men.

Trevelyan's hand-to-hand expertise, even minus her heavy armor gloves, was far superior to that of some untrained thugs so she made short work of them. One tried to pull out his gun but never got the chance as Trev swiftly struck his temple and sent him into unconsciousness. The would-be victim's eyes bulged in terror, accompanied by some of the tell-tale signs of a long-time user, and he fled into an even darker alley.

"Have you lost your mind" Miranda hissed quietly and took Trev by the elbow, swiftly steering them away.

"I couldn't just stand idly by" the blonde shrugged off the grip but kept the fast pace.

"You think you actually helped matters any? And what happened to keeping a low profile?" Miranda continued her reproach, "These streets are ruled by gangs and you can bet anything that friends of those you just beat up took notice of us. They will try to retaliate."

"Not if they're smart"

"It's complications we don't need"

"Sorry for having a conscience"

"Trev…" the brunette sighed.

"I know, alright? It wasn't exactly smart but it was necessary nonetheless" Trev huffed.

Miranda nodded in resignation – she knew what she was getting into when partnering up with an archetypal good guy. Still, she wouldn't deny herself a comment "Try not to run after any more damsels in distress. We don't need all Earth gangs against us."

"No promises" the blonde smirked slightly.

As they proceeded to their destination they felt the gaze of several eyes on them, but that wasn't really unexpected, even before Trev's heroic pursuit. Hopefully their informant would not be spooked by the attention.

Fortunately the marketplace where the meeting was set was a busy place, busy enough for even a clear pair of visitors could get lost it. Really, for being in the middle of the poorest of the districts, it was truly a marvelous place, even if the merchandize  _on display_  left a lot to be desired.

Being it so busy Trev stuck much closer to Miranda than usual, intent on not losing her in the crowd. Not even her fierce glare could keep people from bumping into her, but it seemed to deter but the bravest of pickpockets. One such criminal caused the duo to be separated, making Trev bulldoze her path back to the brunette.

Miranda spied her from the corner of her eye and nodded minutely at Trev's apologetic grimace. Then the operative suddenly smirked and presented her hand to her. It took a moment for the former Templar to understand but then she playfully scoffed and presented her arm in a true nobleman's fashion. Miranda rolled her eyes but took it.

"While we are at it, I might look for a courting gift here" Trev mentioned after a while of very self-satisfied grinning.

"I would rather you stayed with me"

"Aww"

"That way you won't get lost or start any fights" the brunette smirked.

"Aw" was the pouting reply.

Miranda laughed.

* * *

"Trevelyan won't be joining us today?" Hackett asked a little bit sharply – he liked to keep tabs on his, at least in his eyes, ex-Cerberus operatives.

"She's in prayers at the moment" Miranda replied airily.

The aged admiral arched an eyebrow and Miranda's minute shrug he arched the second one as well "Alright. Can't say I blame her – no matter what the Admiralty board says, the Reapers are coming and when they do come, it won't be pretty."

"Any news on that front?"

"None. Also, Shepard's JAG has proposed going with the insanity plea"

"Was he promptly fired?"

"His pants are still smoking"

A corner of Miranda's mouth quirked decidedly upwards "Good."

"I arranged for a replacement"

"Name?"

Hackett smirked "While I don't doubt you will find out shortly, I'm not giving you means to go snooping around my people."

"Fair enough" Miranda shrugged.

"She's… new" the man admitted, "But I trust her."

"Does she believe in the Reaper threat?"

"She's keeping an open mind" Hackett hummed. Then he appeared to consider something and continued "She has been threatened with CAT-6 at one time, so I think she is quite sympathetic to Shepard's situation."

Miranda arched a skeptical eyebrow "Fantastic."

The admiral's eyes got impressively sharper "Don't meddle with her appointment. That is the only reason I told you."

"I will give her a chance"

That didn't satisfy the man in the slightest but he nodded "Onto business then. What do you have for me?"

The briefing was relatively short, especially since the information didn't necessitate an immediate response and the fact that admiral Hackett didn't have any new missions for them. Just as well, as the man was soon called upon to be elsewhere.

With one more order to keep out of the attorney situation, he disconnected the call. Naturally, the first thing Miranda did afterwards was to sit behind her terminal and fire up the search for the mystery crazy lawyer.

Trev came into the room a while later. When she noticed the operative hard at work she quietly sat down on nearby and picked up one of her books. Miranda was pretty much done, deciding on ultimately trusting Hackett on the issue, but took the opportunity to observe the former Templar when the blonde's attention was elsewhere.

It had been nearly a month since they started 'courting', and it was really sweet and fun, but she was getting a tad impatient with the pace. For god's sake they haven't even kissed, the farthest they've gone were some innocent touches. Miranda was  _not_  easy, she just knew what she wanted – usually she just picked up somebody in a bar or something, gave them a fake name and disappeared soon after. Now, she and Trev were trying to build a relationship, and wasn't that quite a welcome novelty, but… well, it's not like they had all the time in the world. The Reapers were coming. And not only that, they would be here quite soon. They didn't have time to waste.

"Miranda?"

The brunette blinked and focused on Trev's worried face "What is it?"

Trevelyan arched an eyebrow "You tell me, you have been staring at me, quite intensely might I add, for the last three minutes."

"Was I?" Miranda hummed, stalling while her mind was racing to reach a decision.

"Indeed"

The brunette hummed again and tapped the tabletop sharply.

Trev let out a minute sigh and stood up. With her hands in her pockets she approached the table and sat down on the corner "I stumbled onto something important I see."

Miranda shook her head "Merely thinking there is something I would very much like to do but it might mess up your plans slightly."

"What is it?"

"In a moment" the operative shushed her, "Also, you know my dislike for clichés. Those are for people with no imagination. Or people with a propensity for drama."

Trevelyan smirked "You, drama? Never!"

"Precisely" Miranda relied haughtily.

"So what plans are being disrupted?"

The biotic rose from her seat and stepped close to the noble who fidgeted in confusion. That ceased as Miranda claimed her lips in a sudden kiss. Not a peck, not a brush of lips, no. It was something that clearly said 'intro part over'.

When the two finally separated, Trev was left a bit dazed but she did manage to say "Oh.  _Those_  plans."

Miranda seemed quite satisfied with herself as she nodded "Hm."

"Vey clichéd. Very dramatic"

"Hm" the sound repeated, only now sounding a touch disgusted.

"Very welcome though" Trev grinned widely.

"Hm. You were taking too long" Miranda shrugged but the templar heard the twinge of elation in her tone.

"Ah, my bad" the former templar blushed and looked down, "I merely wanted…"

"I know" it was Miranda's turn to hesitate, "You don't mind I jumped the gun, right?"

"As I said before, it was most welcome"

"Might it be welcome again?"

"Very welcome indeed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And finally together together.


	4. Month 4

"You know," Trev hummed thoughtfully, "One would never guess we are hiding out, laying low."

Miranda put down the colorful drink and adjusted her hat to better cover her face against the baking sun "Why? Just because we are on a beach and not in some long forgotten damp bunker?"

"Pretty much"

"I don't care for bunkers"

"Neither do I," the noble chuckled, "Still, sunbathing and alcohol? This is practically a vacation."

"I think we deserve a vacation. After all once we 'return' we will most likely be fending off the Reaper invasion" Miranda's expression soured.

Trev's did as well "You are right."

When the following silence could definitely be recognized as sad slash depressed silence, Miranda sighed "And this is exactly why Shepard called me a buzzkill. I even had to ruin a simple conversation starter."

The former templar laughed "I forgive you. And it wasn't just Shepard - it was Garrus, Joker, Jack, Gardener, Kasumi…"

"I get the idea" Miranda gave an obligatory eye-roll in response.

Trev grinned and settled more comfortably in her folding chair. It really was quite comfortable, like pretty much everything in this resort, and quite a treat after a year of combined exile and suicide mission. But not as much a treat as Miranda in a swimming suit. Nothing could really beat Miranda in a swimming suit. And there was plenty to compare it to – the vast majority of the asari that chose this spot for vacation were walking around buck naked, apparently traditional in these parts, but there was something to be said to leaving something to the imagination so to speak. One aspect Trev adored about Orlais had been the lingerie.

"I think it's time for more sunblock. Little help?" Miranda asked after inspecting herself briefly.

_'Yep, this is it. Heaven. Hello Maker's side!'_

"Trev?"

"On it!"

The Andrastian watched as the brunette fist applied the solution to the skin of her arms and legs, a brief yet satisfying episode of sunblock porn, and then happily received the container to give Miranda's back the same treatment.

Her joyful expression fell slightly as she noticed the bruises everywhere, quite faded because of the medigel even if they were as recent as this morning. It was training day and Miranda had insisted on close combat. Thanks to the operative's wiliness and surprising speed it made for plenty of bruises for both of them, despite Trev being the more experienced fighter.

After getting quite a few grins and comments sent her way from the passing asari, Trev grudgingly deemed Miranda appropriately slathered. The sentinel thanked her with a small peck to her lips accompanied with a knowing smirk and both women resumed lounging in the sun.

It was still fascinating for the former templar to be on a different world. For example this planet they were on had slightly different colors than she was used to, and it had three moons! Even if only two of them were currently visible

Her musing was interrupted by a beep of her omnitool that made Miranda took off her hat and frown. Trev hummed worriedly as she activated it but then her countenance shifted to overjoyed and she beamed at her partner "EDI! She wrote us!"

Miranda actually smiled "Good! Are you sure it's her?"

"Indubitably!" the blonde could not contain her grin.

"So what does it say?"

Trev's eyes quickly scanned the missive "A bunch of verification phrases that lets me know it's her, pretty much what we already know about Shepard, and a way to contact her! A secure chat!"

"Anything about how she's doing? And what happened to her?" Miranda inquired.

The noble's smile fell a little "No. But we can ask her as soon as we set up the chat! I'm sure she's alright, although it must be hard not to communicate with anybody for risk of exposure."

"Somehow I think Joker is still with her, so that's at least one person"

"Yeah. I am pretty sure he's glued to that leather seat. Not even the Alliance would be able to remove him from that spot"

"Hopefully"

Trev arched an eyebrow as she smirked "What, going soft on me Lawson? Joker would be pleased at you being concerned over him."

The brunette shrugged "EDI seems to like him for some unknowable reason. Besides, it's good that she's not alone and unchecked."

"Given her nature?" Trev asked suspiciously.

Miranda rolled her eyes but didn't dispute the statement "Let's go then. I imagine you are most eager to get in contact with your friend."

"Indeed! This really came at a most auspicious time" the Andrastian beamed again, "We have no mission at the present nor we are in any particular hurry. I can't wait to talk to her. I did miss her so."

"It would be good to hear from her" Miranda admitted. Then she smirked "Although I am not sure on how I am supposed to feel when my lover gets so excited about another woman."

"She does have an attractive voice"

"And here I thought my accent was winning me points"

"Oh,  _it is_ "

"Good then" the brunette laughed.

"Can't wait to tell her we are together now" Trev hummed excitedly as she packed their beach equipment.

"I am fairly certain she won't squeal as Oriana did"

"Pity, that would be adorable"

"And not a little bit disturbing" Miranda cocked her head to the side, "Which reminds me that I have to call Ori as well."

"Indeed. Be sure to tell her I am 'treating you right' please. I'd rather not face her ire" Trev shivered.

The operative smiled proudly "Scary was she?"

"Immensely"

"Well, she  _is_  my twin" the tone became even more proud.

Trevelyan smirked "Yes. But I find it amusing that one day she will have to face that very same ire when she finds herself somebody to call her own."

"She's not dating until she's thirty at least" Miranda's voice turned glacial.

"Yeah, because that's going to fly"

* * *

"Stop glaring at them"

Trev's eyes flicked to her companion for a moment but they were once more drawn to the couple seated a few tables away from them.

"Trevelyan!" Miranda hissed, "Did not your teachers tell you staring is rude?"

"Hm"

The brunette rolled her eyes and returned to her dish while Trev did the same but while still casting occasional glares in the same direction as before.

She pursed her lips again when the man laughed loudly at something he said while his girlfriend cleared her throat awkwardly and looked down with a blush of embarrassment. Trev's frown only got deeper when the waitress arrived and the human man blatantly checked her out and flirted right in front of his partner.

After yet another dissatisfied hum, Miranda frowned and kicked the noble's leg under the table.

Trev glared at her companion and rubbed her leg with a quiet growl "She is clearly uncomfortable."

Miranda glared right back "Don't be a knight in shining armor. I bet even if you did something the girl would just side with her boyfriend anyway and would care for his injury. And we are  _not_  going to be arrested over this."

"He does look like he would fight two girls because he would think he would win" Trev slow grin formed on her lips.

"Trev. No"

"Hm" the blonde replied while still studying the man.

"Since we are sleeping together,  _finally_  might I add, I shall invoke couch privileges for you should you cause a scene" Miranda said sternly.

"And couch privileges mean…"

"You'd be sleeping on the couch"

"How is that a privilege?"

"A privilege for me would be not dating a moron who attacks people just because"

"It would be not  _just because_ " Trev gasped.

Miranda gave a long-suffering sigh "Shit human beings exist, deal with it."

"He's so disrespectful!"

"I agree. But we are still not doing anything. We are on a civilized world and we don't need cops around us"

The "hm" this time was decidedly disappointed.

"And you realized that too hence you mere glaring and not charging like a bull"

"Hm." This one was bitter, accompanied by a reluctant nod.

"Also, I don't get it," Miranda cocked her head to the side, "You must've met sleazy nobles in Orlais as well. No doubt some even approached you. So why be hostile now? Surely you didn't beat up any of them."

Trevelyan smirked "That is true, but it turns out Leliana really could get subtly mean. And was quite fond of humiliating pranks should it suit her. I always knew she would get back at them somehow since I could not."

The brunette operative hummed in surprise – most of what she had heard of Trev's former lover was on the negative side, this was the first thing she told with genuine appreciation.

"This one time…" Trev's eyes lit up with unholy glee as she began recounting one of the incidents.

Miranda squashed the irrational bout of jealousy and she listened to the admittedly amusing story. Not for the first time she wondered what she would have done if their situations were reversed – if instead of Trev landing in her word, she would land in hers. Probably she would be branded as a blood mage from the get go. That said, Trev had been  _very_  fortunate to have encountered Shepard as her fist contact in this universe.

"You listening?"

The operative nodded slightly absently "Yes. Countess LaFayette slapped him across the cheek so hard he cried."

Trev sighed wistfully "Yeah. It was amazing. It was the talk of the Court for a week. Which is really big, but I guess it was a little bit of a dry season that moth."

"You miss it" Miranda didn't really ask.

"Well, I would not be averse to going to a ball"

"A ball"

"Yup"

"Hm. I didn't peg you as the type"

"Nobody can really pass up an Orleisan masquerade ball" Trev grinned, "Even Cassandra enjoyed those on occasion."

"I thought in Orlais everybody was masked daily" the brunette hummed.

"Yes, but this was different. The idea was to truly do not know who you are dancing with. Once a year even some servants, guards and the rest of 'plebeians' participated" Trevelyan explained, "A caldera of scandal, gossip and humiliation, waiting to explode. It was an Event. It was really popular, especially between bards."

Miranda arched an eyebrow "Everybody except the plebeians cheated."

"Of course. But everybody knew the  _others_  were cheating as well"

"So Game as usual, just more colorful"

"A nice break from routine" the blonde shrugged.

"Speaking of routine, I imagine bribery was rampant. Ever took one?" Miranda asked.

"I have"

"What!" the operative nearly spat her drink despite all her training and control.

Trevelyan laughed "Leliana instructed me to take it so she could exploit the man in turn."

"Ah" the brunette calmed, "That would've been really out of character as far as I know, and I don't like not knowing everything."

"I know" Trev smirked at her little victory, "Besides, the man was really stupid – as you said, bribery was rampant, but the Knights-Divine are hand-picked, and both Cassandra and Leliana are excellent judges of character. Not to mention the Divine herself. Simple bribery was never going to work. Blackmail perhaps, coercion perhaps, but not simple money or titles."

"So all the Knight-Divine were goody-two-shoes like you?" Miranda chuckled.

"We were chosen on the basis of loyalty and faith. Moral fiber" the noble started.

"So yes" Miranda interrupted with a smirk.

Trev shrugged as she continued "Most of us have already passed some sort of test and we did keep an eye of each other anyway, it  _was_  Orlais after all."

"Your test being the reporting of your comrades in the Circle and the subsequent sort-of exile?"

"Indeed"

A sudden loud laugh made them seek its source. It was the couple they almost forgot about – the man was laughing hard, obviously pleased with his own joke judging by the rather pained expression on his girlfriend's face.

This time Trev merely sighed "Are you glad I am not a douche?"

Miranda laughed "I would never date a douche. Sleep maybe, but not date."

The former templar made a semi-disgusted face despite the fact she had slept with strangers on occasion and wasn't really in a position to judge Miranda's taste. She was just about to make a suggestive comment that would make them go home for… dessert when Miranda stiffened almost imperceptibly. "What is it?" Trev asked sharply.

"I think we have eyes on us"

"Whose?"

"I don't think it's Cerberus, this seems a little more amateur"

"Good. Plan?"

Miranda smiled gently as her eyes twinkled "We take them out, what else."

"You are scary sometimes" Trev commented on the contrast. Then she hummed absently "It turns me on."

The brunette's smile turned into a provocative smirk.

* * *

Miranda let out a stream of rather inventive expletives as she slipped on the mud on the way to their shuttle.

"Glad you're not wearing that white… thing you seem to favor, hm?" Trev asked in poorly-masked amusement.

"Fuck off"

"It is  _very_  flattering, don't get me wrong" Trev smirked when her companion slid a few inches once more, "But some actual armor would be practical. Especially if we will be facing husks again in a not so distant future."

Miranda swallowed the foul remark she was about to make and nodded. Then she slipped again "Oh, for fuck's sake!"

The noble laughed, her much heavier and practical boots having less trouble with the terrain. Her amusement was how she almost got her mouth full of mud when Miranda tripped her on purpose when they reached the shuttle. Miranda purposefully strode over the downed ex-templar and went right into the pilot seat getting mud all over the upholstery.

"That was mean" Trev commented, wiping off her face and chestplate as she got up.

"I think it was a perfectly appropriate response"

"If one was a mean person, then yes" the blonde rebutted amusedly and strode towards the co-pilot seat.

"But now you have the perfect excuse to join me in my shower"

A small smile fitted over the noble's lips "Still mean. I don't think that is going to be enough to sooth this betrayal."

"I don't know, dishing more than you can handle would be, as you so put it, quite mean" Miranda replied with a wicked smirk.

"Well, since we have already established you are indeed a mean person…"

The brunette just smirked again and floored the gas pedal, making Trev scramble for the safety belt.

"So mean" the former templar whispered and put her hands on the dashboard to regain some semblance of control.

The rest of the relatively short drive was spent in silence, Miranda concentrating on the driving while Trev sent a quick update on their mission to admiral Hackett and then leaned back to enjoy the view of the less muddy parts of the planet.

Soon the city came into view. Miranda fired up a screen and studied it intently.

"Any signs of pursuit?" Trev asked.

"No"

"Well, at least our trekking for miles in muddy terrain wasn't for nothing" the Marcher smirked.

"Don't remind me" Miranda scrunched her nose and prepared for landing.

After paying a fine for the extra cleanup to the rental company, the duo waved their way through the crowd towards their hotel, stopping only due to Trev's pleading expression as she begged for street food. The asari at the stall shot them a suspicious look but credits were credits and the former templar was hungry. Miranda rolled her eyes but purchased the same amount of food for herself.

When they finally they arrived to their room, Trev carefully extracted their surveillance equipment from her backpack and set in onto the table after which she went towards the bathroom to clean the pack only to find it already occupied. She sighed and shouted at the closed door "Hey, I need to clean the backpack! It's filthy!"

"Just toss it!" was shouted back over the sound of the shower.

Trev shook her head and put the bag carefully by the door. She took off her armor and put the pieces right beside it. She deposited her pistol on the nightstand and went back towards the bathroom door. This time she kicked it twice lightly "You promised me a shower!"

"What's stopping you?"

Finding it a good point, Trev slipped out of her under-armor and into the bathroom which was fogged over due to the copious use of the near scalding water that Miranda preferred.

The operative was facing the wall and was letting the water run down her shoulders and back, all the mud from her hair already washed off. Trev quickly joined her under the spray and wiped her face of any residual dirt from her fall. Miranda in turn reached for the temperature control and brought it down a little, getting a grateful hum from the noble.

Trev slicked her hair back, letting out another hum, this time appreciative as her eyes raved over the pale back before her. She ended putting her hands on Miranda's generous hips and stepping closer to her. The hands then circled her waist and Trev's lips brushed Miranda's shoulder, collecting droplets of water as they went.

Miranda leaned back into the embrace and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. When that wasn't enough anymore she turned in Trev's arms and demanded a kiss, the templar leaning into it eagerly.

The sentinel wove her hands in the short blond hair made darker than usual by the water and accompanied the forcefulness of the kiss by backing her lover into the tiles with equal force. Trev seemed to smirk into the kiss and replied with a bite onto Miranda's lower lip while she let her hands wander lower and onto Miranda's ass.

Upon a squeeze Miranda disconnected their lips in favor of raising an eyebrow "What's with everyone and my ass."

"You well know what. You have an amazing derrière" Trev winked and punctuated her words with another squeeze, more playful this time.

"Well, I  _am_  perfect"

The noble just chuckled and flashed her a smile before capturing the brunette's lips once more while her hands slid up and traced Miranda's spine. The operative seemed to like it judging by the increased involvement of teeth in their making out that made Trev angle up into her lover.

"Let's move this, hm?" the Andrastian breathed into the brunette's mouth in a moment of reprieve.

Miranda smirked "Here I thought you promised me a shower with you."

"A bed is far more comfortable for t… gh!" Trev choked up when the operative brought her hand between Trev's thighs and gently but firmly slid through the slippery folds there.

"Yes?" Miranda prompted wickedly.

"We are back to.. gh!.. 'mean' it seems"

"Mean? Hardly" the brunette smirked and withdrew her hand. Then she gracefully slid down the length of Trevelyan's body so that her mouth rested where she teased with her fingers before.

Trev went to protest, giving the very uncomfortable position Miranda had to be in kneeling on the shower's floor, but she quickly changed her mind – the operative could be very persuasive when she wanted. And she did look content to be there.

Miranda seemed to follow Trev's train of thought as she smirked quite smugly at the power she had over her right now. To make a point she parted the noble's folds with one hand and commented teasingly "You are so  _wet._ "

"Must be the shower" Trev managed to reply, her eyes closed as her head bumped on the wet tiles.

"I don't think so" Miranda grinned wickedly. Trev couldn't really reply after that.

Miranda was a thorough person, one of her best qualities. A thorough operative, a thorough spy, a through XO. It was to no surprise she was quite a thorough lover as well. In that spirit she paused her relentless assault to flash another smirk and tap Trev's thigh to warn her she would need better access. Trev scrambled to find purchase on the wet walls of the shower so that when Miranda put her leg over her shoulder she would not fall. That would be vastly embarrassing. It was enough that the brunette's tongue was interfering with her higher brain functions because Trev's mind was blissfully blank already and getting emptier by the second.

Soon Trev couldn't help herself and started arching into the brunette's mouth, hoping for  _more_. Miranda stopped her ministrations for a moment in favor of sharply pinning the undulating hips to the wall. The noble exhaled at the loud smack her wet skin made on the tiles but got the message. What followed was a whine in protest which promptly fell silent when Miranda started concentrating on her hard clit.

When Trev was almost,  _almost_ , there, Miranda stopped abruptly and captured the templar's mouth instead. Trev couldn't help but whine in protest.

Miranda ignored it completely, not even giving the usual smug grin in response. Instead she stayed up, relishing in the feel of Trev's neck until her mouth landed to play with her ear. That was not as much Trev's preference as it was Miranda's, but it was more than pleasant all the same.

The operative's hand did not stay idle either. While her right was braced on the tiles, close enough to Trev's bust to feel the warmth that is usually concealed by Miranda's black gloves, her left casually stroked up and down the inside of the leg she dropped from her shoulder a moment before.

The caress turned into scratching, which was very much Trev's preference this time. Still, it was not enough, especially since she had been so close to orgasm before Miranda denied her.

When Trev moved further away from coming, Miranda deigned to move her hand from the thigh back to the soaked folds. Trev moaned in approval. Still, Miranda teased her rather than moving towards the finish line. She played with the engorged outer folds, cupped Trev's sex and only let the heel of her hand brush her clit for the briefest of moments, circled her finger over the begging entrance before moving away once more.

It was torturous but Trevelyan loved it, never ashamed of being so owned during sex when she was on the receiving end.

When Miranda finally took mercy on the former templar, Trev had almost sobbed in relief. She usually held on for much longer, but there was something  _hungry_  about Miranda today. This was normally reserved for high-adrenaline missions, near-misses and brushes with death, but something seemed to have set the brunette off.

Trevelyan wasn't complaining.

"Finally caught your breath?" Miranda asked teasingly while holding the noble with her body. The operative seemed content, looking paradoxically more content that Trev at the moment. A smile played on her lips as she used her free hand to brush one stand on blonde hair away from Trev's face.

"No. I think you killed me" Trev replied shakily as she clung to the pale bode before her, "What just happened?"

"This, dear Trev, was an orgasm" Miranda smirked.

"Haha, really funny" the Marcher rolled her eyes but let the matter be.

"What can I say" Miranda chuckled and caught their lips together in an unhurried and shallow kiss. When they parted again she smirked "Now, come on. You owe me something spectacular."

"I'd say a second something" Trev patted her very slick thigh that Miranda had firmly wedged between both of her own.

The brunette winked and made a small step back, making a show of washing the thigh off in the water spray that had been half-forgotten "I deserve it."

"Anything for my lady" Trev bowed and pushed herself off the tiles, smiling wickedly as her head rose back up, "A second, a third. Even a fourth. As many as you can handle."

"Promises, promises"

The water was shut off and both women quickly toweled themselves into a state of semi-dryness before proceeding back into the bedroom.

This time Trev took Miranda by her generous hips and made the brunette fall into the large bed via a forceful push.

As soon as the operative landed and made herself more comfortable on the sheets, Trev followed suit, leaning over her while seeking her lips once again.

In a moment of reprieve Miranda hummed "That is nice and all but I think we are past any foreplay. You promised me a something."

Trev's chuckle was the only reply she got before two fingers entered her gently, then with increasing roughness at Miranda's approving sounds. Two became three at the brunette's murmur of 'more'.

Since Miranda clearly indicated she wanted no gentle caress at the moment, Trev moved her lips from where she would usually roam to the brunette's ear "For an 'ice queen' you are wonderfully responsive."

"At least you didn't say hot" Miranda managed to reply, her eyes shut tight, her body arching into the touch of her lover.

"That would be beneath me" Trev chuckled, slowing her tempo in favor of precision. That coupled with renewed attention to the brunette's clit made Miranda tighten her grip on the noble and let out a breathless moan.

Still she managed a comeback. "You still need to get better dirty talk"

"Like what? I am not fond of vulgar words when more poetic ones suffice. I could rave about your beauty, sweaty and wanton as you are at present, but instead I will remark on your eyes – so dark, so eager, craving"

Miranda's eyes got even darker if possible as she minutely arched into Trevelyan's movements but she stubbornly refused to let out a sound.

"And your voice, normally so controlled - snide, mocking, teasing, at the drop of a hat, now deep and hoarse. All because of me" Trev continued heatedly.

This time a moan was her only reply.

The blonde increased her pace, the rhythm growing stronger "I'll do my best to leave you sore so that tomorrow every time you move you will be reminded of me. Of me taking you."

That seemed to reignite some spark of competitiveness in the operative because she grasped the back of Trev's head forcefully and kissed her almost savagely before rolling them over, never losing contact with the blonde's mouth.

Despite the move Trev still kept her fingers inside Miranda, something the brunette capitalized on as she started to slowly ride them before picking up the pace once she was comfortable in the position. Trevelyan let her without a sound of protest, thoroughly enjoying the visual before her.

It didn't take much longer before Miranda visibly shuddered, her eyes closing. Trev's hand on the small of Miranda's back became a firmer hold to not let the brunette slip while her other hand was occupied by trying to prolong her lover's orgasm.

When Miranda slumped shakily onto the body beneath her, Trev eased her fingers out of the brunette and flexed them absent-mindedly before circling Miranda's waist and using the grip to lower her beside her, cuddling into her while ignoring her own renewed arousal.

It was something the operative, while never actually mentioning it out loud, distinctly appreciated. Just once she made a throw-away comment how Trevelyan was the first one she do so. Well to do so without her demanding to be let go. The fact that Miranda clearly relished in the closeness made Trev both a little sad and extremely happy.

"You are thinking too hard"

Trev chuckled "Well, we can't all be blissed out."

"We can easily remedy that. Go for third?"


	5. Month 5

"You are mad at me" Miranda said matter-of-factly.

Trev shook her head with a heavy sigh "I'm not."

"You are" the brunette countered irately, "I can see it. But you asked. Deliberately and specifically."

"I know"

"You don't get to be mad. You asked about my Cerberus past, my missions. You knew I'm not a saint"

"I know" Trev repeated.

"Exactly!" Miranda said hotly, punctuating her words with a resolute gesture.

"You are far more mad that you presume myself to be"

The brunette took a step back and gritted out "I feel like I have disappointed you somehow."

"I just need a minute, ok?" Trev said tiredly, "To process."

Miranda's face slacked until only her 'Cerberus Ice Queen' façade was on. She turned on her heel and marched to the door "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" the blonde called after her.

"Just out!"

The high-tech doors didn't slam like in Thedas, which would probably more satisfying for both parties, but the swishing sound still resounded unnaturally loud in the room that suddenly had only one occupant.

"That went well" Trev said to herself and pinched the bridge of her nose.

/

Miranda circled the main boulevard of the shopping district three times. The first circle calmed her down. The second she took really slowly while thinking her relationship over. Third one got her depressed. She skipped the fourth circle because she knew that would just get her pumped again. Truly, where does Trev get off, miss goody-two-shoes-never-did-a-bad-thing-in-my-life. Bullshit.

Aaand there it was. Pumped again.

But perhaps needlessly? Trev did say she was ok with everything, after all. Yeah, but her face firmly held a betrayed expression, no matter how quickly it was concealed. Miranda was an operative – a fancy word encompassing pretty much everything, from spying to sabotage, from seduction to assassination. She knew how to read expressions and she really didn't like what Trevelyan's had to say.

Her omnitool vibrated again, no doubt another message from the former templar.

She sighed, deciding to return to the safe-house the two exiles were currently inhabiting. It had gotten quite late so Miranda took a little detour and collected take-out from the stall run by an elcor that Trev seemed to adore. Both the food and the owner. The alien greeted her with 'pleased cheerfulness' and sold her today's special. Miranda briefly contemplated what bringing home her lover's favorite food of the moment after a fight meant but decided to puzzle that out later.

Several anti-surveillance measures later, Miranda strode into the apartment with much more confidence and composure than she felt.

Trev paused mid push-up and looked up at the brunette before standing up "I was worried."

"You said you wanted time" Miranda replied more testily than was perhaps necessary.

"I did" the blonde said mildly. She eyed the bag in her lover's hand "Is that dinner?"

"Elcor surprise"

"Great" Trev's smile was strained but genuine.

Miranda shrugged and deposited the two containers on the kitchen counter "Was it enough time?"

"Yes"

"Well?"

Trev glowered a little "I said I wanted a minute, not four fucking hours. And you should know the answer already, not that I am exactly sure there was a question. Also, we will be talking this insecurity of yours or whatever this was."

Miranda didn't say anything, just waited in obvious impatience.

The former templar sighed, sad she actually had to explain this "I love you. I am not here on some grand quest for your redemption, you know that, right? I fell in love with  _you_. You, not some imaginary Chantry sister version of you."

"Well, of course, Chantry sisters don't have sex" Miranda sassed but her voice was still tinged with insecurity.

Trev rolled her eyes but her smile was warm "Are we back to this? I wanted to court you. The period of celibacy was only proper."

"I think you were just slow on the uptake" the brunette fell into the teasing, her tone and expression getting closer to normal.

"Speaking of slow on the uptake…"

It was Miranda's turn to roll her eyes as she admitted "I love you too."

"Well, that worked out nicely" Trevelyan practically beamed.

The brunette rolled her eyes again but a pleased smile made its way onto her lips.

"This is where we kiss" Trev said in a mock-patronizing tone, her eyes shining with mirth.

Miranda resisted yet another eye-roll. Instead she just replied "Yes, dear."

Trevelyan was lying uncomfortably on the wet snow with a sniper rifle in her hands. Since it was the noble's least favorite gun, mainly because she had the worst results with it, Miranda had given her a sniper so high-tech that apparently even a moron could shoot accurately. Trev wasn't sure if she was grateful or insulted.

" _Are you actually watching the perimeter or are you just focusing on my ass_ " came on the comm.

"The perimeter's clear" Trev didn't rise to the quip.

" _That's odd_ " Miranda replied worriedly.

"How are things inside?"

" _Calm. Plenty of guards but nobody gave me a second glance"_

"I seriously doubt that" the noble chuckled, "You might have a disguise and a badge but you still turn heads."

" _Everybody avoids eyes of the person that came to inspect their work. Especially is said inspector is scowling_ "

"Your scowl is quite magnificent, that is true"

" _Security checkpoint. Going silent_ "

Trev just hummed, using her scope to check the perimeter again. It  _was_  odd that there were no guards outside the compound. So far Trev and Miranda only found automated defenses and a camera system, something the operative had dealt with quite handily. Still, some manpower on the outside would've been prudent – properly trained security would not deter from the hidden character of the base. Then again, this wasn't exactly Cerberus, even if the intel came from scavenging of its database.

Her omnitool was monitoring the transmissions coming to and from the compound in case they had any visitors or any other suspicious activity since intel said everything pertaining to the research and normal operations was kept strictly in-base. Since it wasn't picking anything up, she checked the program that Miranda had her running for the defenses they knew about. Everything seemed to run smoothly. The last item on her list was to check if their get-away vehicle was still hidden and unhacked.

" _Got through without trouble_ " Miranda updated, " _The chief of security is a windbag though_."

"No trouble here either"

" _They seem to be concerned about the Eclipse_ "

"This is why I am here with this blasted gun rather than with you or playing pilot"

" _Did you place the mines_?"

"Yes"

" _Good. Hm, I have located our target_ "

"How's it looking?"

" _I'll let you know. Going silent_ "

"Goody" Trev sighed morosely.

While the former templar waited and guarded their exits, it started to snow – big fat flecks that were horrible for visibility. She involuntarily shivered despite her heated hard-suit. She forced herself to stop when her omnitool indicated another drone was making a fly-by. Not that it would help any – it wouldn't detect her, same as with the other ones, but it still was the Thedas instincts in her.

" _We can go for plan A_ " the radio came to life, " _He's angry about losing time, but better time than funding._ "

Trev allowed herself a small smile "Great. Timeframe?"

" _The evening, so about three hours_ "

"Alright"

" _Cheer up, at least we can talk – I am doing an 'audit' now and they left me alone_ "

"You sure your cover is intact?"

" _Yes. The administrator already offered me a bribe_ "

"Naughty. Did you take it?"

" _Of course. It will calm him down and he won't look into me further than the usual security check. Besides, if Hackett has his way, this whole thing is going down. Might as well profit from it. We will put the money to better use anyway_ "

"How much did he offer?"

" _Thirty thousand credits_ "

"Cheapskate"

" _That is why I asked for 45_ "

Trev laughed "I assume he accepted. What did he ask to cover up anyway?"

" _Of course he did, practically melted in relief. And I don't know yet, I'm still doing the 'audit'. But I would guess he's siphoning project money into his own pocket_ "

"Probably. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't the only one that came to you"

"…"

"Miranda?"

"…"

Trev bit her lip – in all probability another person came into the room and she couldn't talk. That didn't mean she had been made.

Finally Miranda answered " _Sorry, a guard got me coffee. I asked not to be disturbed now_."

The Andrastian sighed in relief "I thought that would be the case. I'm glad you're alright nonetheless."

" _Good coffee at least_ "

"Did you check it first?"

" _Darling, who between us is the spy?_ "

"I like when you call me darling. Could do without the patronizing tone though"

" _No can do, that word has sarcasm practically built into it. I can call you by your name though_ "

"Yeah, no"

" _I really don't understand what is so bad with Evelyn_ "

"I don't know. I like Trev. With Evelyn I always hear 'Lady Evelyn' or 'Sister Evelyn'. I chose the path of a templar for a reason"

" _What about shortening it to Lyn then?_ "

"That is actually not too bad actually. Hm"

" _I'll try it out sometimes_   _then_ "

"Not in public though!"

" _Of course not. Wouldn't want anybody to know you actually have a first name_ "

"Haha, funny"

" _Hm_ "

"What is it?"

" _They have some actually legal projects that are not too bad_ "

"Not too bad as in not evil plot, or not too bad as in useful"

" _The second one"_

"Evil is afoot then?"

" _You do know we tracked them by the shipments of research subjects, read slaves, they receive in bulk, right?_ "

"You said I should practice 'chilling out'. I could rant about the evils of slavery again if you want"

" _Pass_ "

" _Are_  there any slaves that need rescuing?"

" _You know that isn't the mission_ "

"I know you timed it especially so there would be close to none. We intercepted the demand for their next shipment"

" _I did_ "

"Hackett's people could infiltrate via that shipment and take the base without much fuss"

" _Great idea. Here I thought I would just spare your sensibilities_ "

"You think they will? With all this song and dance we're doing, perhaps Hackett will return the target should he turn double agent or something"

" _That is a possibility too_ "

"Grand"

" _But I don't think so. All other matters aside, slavery is a big issue for the Alliance. Especially since that fuels batarian trade_ "

"Is there a batarian trade left? You know, since the Alpha Relay went kaboom"

" _It was just one system. Besides, after that they are trying not only to compensate but also gun after the Alliance in any way possible_ "

"Is that why we are doing those jobs instead of N7 or other Alliance operatives?"

" _We are buying good-will and keeping busy. But yes, I guess with many elite operatives are tied up elsewhere, we are quite handy_ "

"True"

" _How are things outside_?"

"It's snowing, otherwise everything is calm. I'll be ready to play chauffeur to miss inspector when you give the signal. Assuming it all goes to plan"

" _Well, this is plan A._   _If something happens, we have redundancies_ "

"I know. I just feel a little uncomfortable with the plan being telling the target the Board called for his presence and let him walk into our shuttle. We are abducting him. It's weird if it'll be this simple"

" _The best plans are simple. Besides, hacking the facility and making them believe I am 'Regina Dougherty' and came for an inspection was already quite hard_ "

"You can pull off a Regina"

" _Of course, being queen is all in the posture_ "

"The haughty sneer you do works wonders too"

" _Like you can't do that too. When you channel your Knight-Divine people are terrified. Remember that asari on Bekenstein_?"

"She annoyed me, she was being pushy even after I repeated I wasn't interested in any life-insurance products"

Miranda laughed into the comm in lieu of a reply.

Trev rolled her eyes "It wasn't that funny."

" _It was positively precious how she scrambled away from you. It made me wet"_

"Oh. Good then. … So, what are you wearing?"

" _Trevelayn_ " came the amused/exasperated reply.

"What? I thought we were doing this"

" _We are not_ "

"Regina is a classy broad, huh?"

" _Are you telling me I am not?"_

"The classiest"

" _And that's right_ "

"We once left a perfectly good restaurant without ordering anything just because you were horny"

" _What's to do with anything? It_ ' _s not like we defiled their bathrooms"_

"True"

" _Here we go_ " Miranda sighed, " _I just got a message that a project leader wants to meet me._ "

"Bribe number two?"

" _Or just plain brownnosing_ "

"You can say you're busy with the audit"

" _I could but he might have interesting information_ "

"Contact me when you're done then. Or write me when you want that pick-up. Or, you know, if this whole thing goes tits up"

" _Will do_ "

Trev sighed when the line cut out and resigned herself to a wait in solitude, the icy planes of the planet making it even more lonely.

She rechecked the perimeter and then sighed again " _Miranda always has all the fun._ "

Waking up whenever was still a big novelty for Trev. She was used to the rigid regime of the Order, then the Inquisition and finally even Shepard's suicide mission expedition. Sleeping in was still quite a treat with Miranda practically in charge of their exile, but even she was no stranger to indulgence once in a while.

Sometimes instead of going to shower right after waking the brunette spent some time tracing over Trev's old scars – fortunately she didn't acquire any new ones lately. Most times that devolved into a bout of morning sex but other times it merely was an extension of the peacefulness of the moment.

That too was quite a novelty – with Leliana it was always rushed. There were few moments the blonde could count on a single hand that the bard let her hold her, but it was just a brief moment before she was off doing whatever spy-masters do.

She really should comparing them. Miranda and Leliana. While their training and subsequent occupation was similar, they were simply too different in the end. Or at least in the fact that Miranda allowed herself to be vulnerable with her. That sparked a fierce protective instinct in her, something the brunette actually appreciated despite copious eye-rolls.

"You are having sappy thoughts" Miranda said with a small yawn hidden behind her hand.

"Sappy indeed" Trevelyan admitted freely.

The operative hummed and tuned to give a small peck on the blonde's lips before climbing off the bed and making her way to the bathroom.

Trev watched her go, enjoying the play of the programmed morning light on the pale skin of her lover. When Miranda disappeared into the adjoining room Trev moved her observation to the table by the window. A half-played chess game was quite visible from her place on the bed. She sighed, she was losing again, this time in about six moves.

An alert from her omnitool made her switch focus again.

A moment later she barked out an unexpected laugh that dissolved into regular chuckles. When they finally subsided she said with a grin "EDI, why are you calling me on the  _'Sexy Videochat for Bad Girls_ '?"

" _It offers high levels of encryption while being inconspicuous_ "

"I thought we were doing messages, it's much less creepy than that doll picture you are using. But I am very glad to hear you"

" _And I you_ "

"How are you doing?" Trev asked warmly.

" _Well. The Normandy's retrofits are underway and the ship was officially transferred under admiral's Anderson authority_ "

"Really? That must be a new development, Miranda didn't catch wind of it yet" the woman smirked. Then she turned serious "While you have engineers and techs crawling around, be careful, ok?"

" _I am quite proficient in my ruse of being a VI. Surprisingly, I am quite enjoying the new people aboard – my studies of organics have progressed. Cerberus personnel, while sometimes forgetting I am indeed everywhere on the ship as it were, were careful with their conversations. The Alliance personnel have no knowledge of my existence hence they are behaving 'normally'._   _They are now my baseline_ "

Trev nodded with a big smile, glad her friend was doing okay. Since EDI first contacted her they kept in touch quite frequently but it was usually Trev who had news to share since the Normandy was on lock-down. Now EDI as full of gossip and observations which she decided to share, some of which already quite humorous, only made even more amusing by the mechanical dead-pan tone the AI was known for.

"What are you laughing about?" Miranda asked with a smile of her own when she exited the bathroom.

"EDI called" Trev pointed at the screen before her.

" _Hello, operative Lawson_ "

"Hello EDI" the brunette replied amiably while draping herself over Trev's shoulders to get a better view, "And call me Miranda."

" _Very well, Miranda_ "

Trev beamed at her lover. Miranda pecked the noble's cheek in a surprising public display of affection.

" _I see your relationship is progressing well. I am glad_ " EDI spoke, " _Our time is about to run out._ "

"Already?" Trev pouted.

" _We only had 20 minutes, that is the length of one standard session with a_ bad girl"

"Wait, am I paying for this?"

" _Yes. This is a porn site_ "

Miranda snorted and shook her head at Trev "We are sleeping together for two mere months and you're already seeking satisfaction elsewhere."

"You better up your game then" the former templar challenged with a wink but then she quickly turned back to the screen to say goodbye to her friend, "Glad you could call us. Try to contact us again soon. Good luck."

" _To you as well_ "

"Bye" Miranda added with a nod.

The connection cut out. Trev leaned further into her lover with a sigh and a serene smile "You know, this just might be the perfect morning – we get to sleep in and stay home all day if we wish and EDI called and we have that pie in the fridge. Or, hm, it would be the best if my two best friends were not in jail or undercover as a VI."

"You are allowed to be happy nonetheless. And they'll get out of it" Miranda consoled.

"When the Reapers arrive"

The operative sighed "Why are you so intent on ruining your good mood?"

"Feeling tad guilty I guess" Trev shrugged, contradicting her words with her light tone.

"EDI is doing fine it seems and Shepard chose her confinement, she could've easily joined us in hiding"

"She would be having far more fun at least" the noble nodded.

"That reminds me, did Thedas have sex toys?"

Trev blinked "How that could possibly remind you of that? Do you have some unresolved issues with Shepard?"

"Not really. So did you?"

"Yes"

"Interesting"

"… 10 seconds … …. Aaaand time!"

"Fuck!" Trev exclaimed in anger and struck the table with her fist.

"Language" Miranda chided, thoroughly amused.

"Andraste's flaming pantaloons!"

"Really?" the brunette snorted in laugher.

"I hate this machine. I HATE it!"

"That validates blasphemy?"

"Of course not" Trev deflated until she looked positively pathetic, "I am sorry, my lady."

"I assume you were talking to Andraste" Miranda arched an eyebrow.

"Naturally. You don't deserve it and neither does this machine" the blonde narrowed her eyes at the terminal before her.

"Charming"

"Sorry" Trev sighed.

"Hacking is hard" Miranda left that off-handed apology lie, "Especially for someone who could barely switch on the flashlight half a year ago."

"I totally can hack!"

"Not in any reasonable time limit and you need some serious software for it"

Trev crossed her arms and scoffed "Details."

"Sorry love" Miranda rolled her eyes, "But I think you should leave that stuff to me. You caught up with the time quite magnificently, but this just isn't for you."

"I know" the Marcher sighed in defeat, "I just feel so useless during our mission now. I don't usually do… subtle."

"Yes, a shock trooper rather than an operative, I know" the brunette smiled, "Beseides, I usually worked either alone or with a partner like Jacob. You think Jacob was a technological genius?"

Trev arched an eyebrow "No? At least I don't think so."

"No, he was a soldier, nothing more" Miranda nodded, "Just as you are."

"Gee, thanks"

"It's a good thing. I think I could never love anyone with a similar skillset to mine. Too much paranoia and trust issues"

The former templar snorted "At least you appreciate what I did have to get over."

Miranda looked Trev straight in the eyes and spoke in a serious tone "I do. I really do."

"Good" was the equally serious reply.

The brunette leaned forward and caught Trev's lips and then patted her head patronizingly "Now, do you want to continue your futile attempts or do we move onto something more productive?"

"Such as?"

"Literally anything else"

"Let's go practice flying then" Trev grinned, "Rent a skycar and let's go."

Miranda sighed "What did we just talk about."

"Hey, Jacob could fly a shuttle"

"So can you. I taught you and you already drive better than him"

"I know" the noble puffed up noticeably, "He was all sharp turns and furious accelerations. I think he just wanted to appear 'cooler' when we were pursued."

"That does sound like him"

"So?"

"Sure"

Trev perked up "Splendid! I really do like flying. It's…  _flying_ , you know?"

Miranda chuckled "Not really, that is the Thedas in you. I flew around ever since I was little. It doesn't hold that much appeal to me, it's merely convenient."

"I still marvel at the things you have accomplished here" the blonde smiled, "I imagine what Thedas would look like if all these inventions were introduced."

"The Chantry would probably burn us at the stake"

Trevelyan's smile dimmed "Yeah. Probably. Then again, maybe not. Oh, how the nobles would love the Citadel. Not the aliens, especially asari, since they would probably out-noble them, but the glamour."

"Personally I think the best would be them realizing that magic is the thing that would make the people of Thedas special in the eyes of the galactic community and that the rest is gravy"

"Many people would just about shit themselves" Trev smirked, "But I think the diversity would get a glance too – I mean we have the humans, dwarfs, elves, qunari… Everybody else just has one planet, one people."

"True" Miranda hummed, thinking about the scenario.

"So, flying?"

"It  _is_  a much better date than watch you shout at a computer"

"I wasn't shouting… during. Just after"

"You were glaring at it. It was actually quite amusing"

"Glad you're entertained"

Miranda hummed thoughtfully – she had against all her expectations and fears not been bored during all those months in which they were practically each other's only company. Sure, sometimes she wanted to smack Trev in the head, but that was perfectly normal. At least she never asked Miranda to join her in prayers outside of a joke, that would be a deal breaker, no matter how easy on the eyes she was.

All in all, Miranda was actually enjoying this 'exile' of theirs. Huh, definitely unexpected.

"You comin?"

"Right behind you"


	6. Month 6

Trev finished her prayers but those hadn't lifted her spirits as they usually did. After a close call Miranda had on the mission the day previous she chose a different set of prayers than usual. And she almost forgot a line. Of course she remembered nearly immediately but the slight stutter was enough to cause her distress.

She was forgetting, getting more and more used to this universe she had found herself in. When was the last time she had thought of her brothers? Her childhood home in Ostwick? She had kept busy so that she could forget her situation but it had worked  _too_  well.

A powerful wave of shame swept through Trevelyan. Was she forgetting herself? The Chant of Light is such an integral part of her, a major pillar of her sense of self, if she managed to forget even a tiny passage…

"What got you so down? Did we run out of sword polish again?" Miranda's voice interrupted the former templar's thoughts.

"Volus mail-order service has me covered"

"Why you don't order it in bulk is beyond me"

"I have fun choosing from the different scents each time"

Miranda arched an eyebrow "You always look at them, consider them, and then order the plain one."

Trev grinned "It smells the best."

"Only because it reminds you of home. But I admit, the scents are a bad idea. If you wanted to employ stealth and get discovered only because your armor smells like mango? Embarrassing" the brunette snorted, "I think any security personnel would about pee themselves laughing."

When Trev didn't react in any way, Miranda frowned "Ok, it's obviously not the polish, so what is it?"

The noble shook her head "Just melancholy."

Miranda was quite used to the occasional 'Thedas crisis', but the resolution to them seemed to vary from incident to incident. This time she chose to simply put a comforting hand on Trevelayn's shoulder and let her lover provide a cue. The blonde latched onto her like a koala, so the answer was easily discernible. Hug it was.

"Tell me" Miranda prompted softly.

Trev reluctantly complied, knowing the brunette would not let it go. Sometimes though she kinda hated how Miranda always insisted she shared her  _feelings_ as if she were at a shrink. Especially since she kept quiet about her own issues, only sharing a snippet at a time with some topics still most definitely off-limits. If anyone needed a shrink it was probably Miranda. Then again, the very fact that she cared and asked was leagues better that the cold acknowledgement anyone who wasn't her would get. As such, she answered, as she always did.

"That sucks" was Miranda's summation. At least she didn't pity her, that really not being her style.

"Yeah" Trev chuckled, amused by the response.

"But I think you worry for nothing. As for the Chant, I know for a fact that you and EDI worked on recreating the book, or whatever it is, so you only need a re-read" the operative shrugged, "As for the rest... Every time we go to a different place you always compare it to home. Ferelden, highlands of Starkhaven, Emerald Graves, Emprise du Lion. You found them here also. You tell me stories about those places and the people that you encountered here."

"True" Trev smiled uncertainly.

"I really don't think you are in danger of forgetting Thedas" Miranda nodded, "And by the way, I enjoy those stories very much. It is fascinating to hear just how our two universes are so different yet the same."

"Thank you, beloved" the noble smiled sweetly, "You truly lifted my spirits."

Miranda smiled as well but then that smile turned into a smirk "Good. Some people find brooding attractive, but I you are neither tall nor dark."

Trev's eyebrows shot up and she crossed her arms with a smirk in return "I  _so_  can pull it off. And I am of average height. Slightly above actually."

"Slightly above average does not mean 'tall'" the operative corrected smugly, "And, you can't. Pull it off, I mean."

"Hey, I so can do the depressed, injured soldier returning from war! That should round up all the bases"

"Why? The war has miraculously extended your spine?"

"Haha, funny. But dark and broody – I can do that"

"Sounds like a challenge" Miranda arched an eyebrow.

Trev grinned almost ferally "Perhaps it is. How would we settle that? Should I walk into a bar and pick up someone with my brooding, dark, and, ok, slightly average height, looks."

"Sounds fair"

The noble was taken aback "Really?"

"Sure" it was Miranda's turn to grin.

"… but I don't want to" Trev whined.

"Wow you folded quickly" the operative laughed, "I thought this game of chicken would at least get us out."

"But today they vote somebody off the space station!"

"What a hard choice – dancing with your girlfriend or reality tv"

"You know you hate Manikus. After what he did to Ashley he should be shoe-in for getting kicked off this turn"

"Ashley is a bimbo and I couldn't care less. Altehea though needs everybody distracted by Manicus and is playing him like a fiddle. Today they'll vote out Qax, he has out-lived his usefulness and frankly, I don't get why people think him funny"

"HA! I knew you were invested!" Trev exclaimed triumphantly.

"What do I do for love" Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

* * *

"Miri!"

Miranda smiled broadly "Hello, Ori."

The younger twin's face on the screen was so bright and happy that Miranda actually considered dimming the display. Still, it warmed her heart like little else. She was glad that Trev, and even Grunt, helped her see that keeping in contact with her sister was worth it. Besides, even in spite of the danger it posed, she was sure Oriana would try to find her on her own anyway, and would most probably succeed.

"So how are you and your paramour?" Oriana smirked.

"Hardly a paramour" the older brunette scoffed, "That would imply she is my illicit or secret lover."

"And you are out and proud"

"So to speak"

"You know," Oriana hummed, "I was ecstatic to realize I have a sister, but it's kinda cool I got an in-law as well."

"We're not married" Miranda arched an eyebrow.

"Semantics" the younger woman scoffed, "Didn't you tell me you wanted to deck that asari that hit on her the last time we spoke?"

"Still doesn't make us married"

"Trev is smitten and I think you are too"

"She is rather tolerable to be with" Miranda shrugged playfully, "And she  _did_  deck a man that hit on me and wouldn't leave. He flew a few feet and landed on his ass. I actually laughed out-loud."

"Awesome! Go Trev!"

"She's a brute. I hope you won't imitate her behavior" the operative said sternly and in a very sister-like fashion.

Oriana grinned "You liked it. I know it."

"Perhaps" Miranda admitted, "I do like her having my back, but I like even more that she will back off when I need her to."

"Because you are a control freak" the younger twin smirked but then her expression turned soft yet serious "I know you have a reason for it. From all you told me about our… progenitor, being untrusting and independent was the only way to survive."

As always when that topic came up, Mirada hesitated a little. But this being Oriana, the one that needed the information the most, she continued slowly "Living with my father was living in constant fear – a tiny mistake and I would be replaced. He would just sigh and make a new one of us. I had to be always alert, always on guard. My time with Cerberus was much better but still, any perceived weakness could lead to a similar result. But I was already used to that and I  _chose_  Cerberus. It made all the difference. But yes, I am a control freak, but I do try not being one with Trev."

"I'm glad" Oriana smiled sadly but without pity, "Trev is good for you. Calms that freak down."

Miranda's face morphed into something that could only be described as lascivious "I don't think so."

"Ohoho!" the twin's eye lit up, "Do teeeell."

"I don't kiss and tell" Miranda winked, "Hint, maybe, but not tell."

"Hint away"

"Nope. And why do we always end up talking about our father or Trev"

Oriana arched an eyebrow in a very familiar fashion "We're sisters. Family and potential additions to said family are the staple topics in such talks. I mean we could trade make-up tips but that would be boring."

"I guess. You are not dating, right?"

The eye-roll that followed was also very familiar "I'm thinking of eloping with the gardener."

"I really hope you're joking" Miranda said without humor.

Oriana rolled her eyes again and shook her head in exasperation "For all your starting late, you really have the sister thing down pat. How about we change the subject, hm?"

"How's school?"

"Now I am the one hoping you are joking"

"Of course"

"Good, because…"

"I know you have all  _A_ s. Well, with the exception of PE. Really, Ori, a B?"

"What?" the younger sibling gaped.

"Good job of the Latin test last Friday though, it's a tough one for an elective"

Oriana looked sternly from the screen "Sister, darling. I love how protective you are and that you like to keep appraised of my academic progress, but there is a line between that and  _stalking_!"

"It is?" Miranda asked airily even though her eyes were practically shining with amusement tinged with self-satisfaction.

"Yes! And PE is stupid. We are at University, PE is so high school"

"So is gossiping with your friends instead of running"

"Five miles!"

"It's useful"

"You might like all that James Bond crap, but I don't. I'm going into Colony Development. Not much running around involved"

"James Bond, really?" Miranda raised both her eyebrows.

"Certainly hotter than  _Blasto_ " Oriana scrunched her nose, "And dad loves the movies."

At the fond mention of Oriana's adoptive father Miranda felt a slew of complex emotions that finally ended with happiness. She let that show on her face, getting a sheepishly grateful grin in return by her equally perceptive sister.

The moment of silence that followed was broken by Oriana whose grin turned mischievous "So which movies does my super-spy of a sister approve of then? Please be romantic comedies so I can laugh my ass off."

"What's wrong with romantic comedies?" Miranda cocked her head to the side.

Oriana laughed "Trev?"

"She loves them"

"Shocker. She really is a softie inside"

"Yeah" Miranda smiled softly.

The younger twin smirked "And she can turn you into goo too. I love it. You guys are my OTP!"

"We're what?" Miranda frowned in incomprehension.

Oriana's smirk deepened as she disregarded the question "So what about those movies."

The operative's eyes narrowed but she didn't press, instead she followed the topic and enjoyed catching up getting to know her sibling.

When Trev entered the room half an hour later she found both women near insensate with laughter. She beamed and closed the door back up, deciding to make dinner without bothering them.

Miranda did not laugh that freely often and it was a brilliant sound.

* * *

"Can we go yet?" Miranda sighed impatiently and slid her gaze form the people passing them by on the boulevard onto the displaced Andrastian that was crouched in front of a display window.

"This is just so fascinating" Trev replied in an almost child-like manner.

"It's a pet store Trev" the brunette said in dry dead-pan.

"Alien animals!"

"Duh" Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Look at that one. That's just not normal" the noble ignored her.

Miranda's reply was slightly exasperated "It is in the Terminus."

"Fascinating"

"So you said already"

"You think it's a herbivore?"

"Don't really care"

"Aw, come on, he's cute"

At that Miranda detached herself from the wall she was leaning on and eyed the blonde seriously "Trevelyan, we are not getting a pet."

Trev finally looked up at her lover "What? No. I don't want a pet."

"Good!"

"It would be extremely impractical with our situation. Besides, I am actually not all that great with animals. I mean horses or mabari, sure, but not pets. You should've seen me with Shmooples II and Schmooples III" Trev scrunched her nose.

"Who?"

"Nugs" the blonde replied with faint disgust.

Miranda arched an eyebrow "The furless things you described? The ones you approximated to naked mole-rats if they were rabbits?"

"Indeed"

"Shmooples?"

"Leliana's pets. Little terrors they were"

"Still,  _Shmooples_?" Miranda seemed stuck on that piece of information.

Trev shrugged "Don't look at me, I didn't name them."

"I would sure hope so, I don't think I could respect you ever again"

The noble hopped up from her crouch and smiled "You respect me?"

"You think I would date someone I don't respect?" Miranda asked in disbelief.

"No, but it is still nice to hear" Trev grinned and drew only a slightly protesting brunette into a kiss.

Miranda sighed "Can we finally go? I'm hungry and those animals are starting to unnerve me."

"Unnerved?  _You_?" the blonde chuckled but took Miranda's hand and started walking away.

"It got you to move, didn't it"

"Sly" Trev chuckled. Then her gaze was diverted from the brunette over her shoulder "Ooh, a museum! They say they have books! Let's go!"

Miranda's eyes widened "Didn't we just agree on lunch? And we didn't just spend forty minutes before a pet store to spend inordinately more in a museum! It will be here tomorrow."

"But  _we_  might not be here tomorrow"

"We arrived yesterday, I think we will manage to stay here at least another day"

The blonde managed a truly impressive pout "But books!"

Miranda sighed "What do I have to do so we can have something to eat and then relax at home?"

"Being in your déshabillé might help" Trev joked, a little peeved Miranda wasn't on board with her museum idea.

"I'm not stripping in the streets" the operative sighed in exasperation.

"Glad to hear it"

"Treeev" was the threateningly elongated reply.

"Ok, getting you a sandwich stat. Might improve your grumpiness level"

Miranda didn't deign that with a reply and tugged Trev in the direction that might have food on it.

"We are coming back tomorrow though" the blonde said resolutely despite being dragged along, "Or at least I am. You may tag along."

"Aces" was the sarcastic response.

Half an hour later their bellies were full and Miranda seemed far more agreeable than before. The brunette even offered to split the dessert she bought for herself as a peace offering. Trev shot her a glare but partook in the sweet. Because of that glare Miranda decided to go a step further and casually used an elastic to tie her hair into a ponytail.

"That's not fair" Trev let out a defeated sigh.

Miranda resisted the urge to smirk – she knew damn well that the noble absolutely loved when she wore her hair that way, getting an unobstructed view and access to her neck.

"I promise we will go to the museum tomorrow. I will even buy you something from the gift shop" said the brunette in an attempt to further mollify her lover.

"And ice-cream"

"And ice-cream" Miranda pledged with a roll of her eyes.

"Hm" Trev nodded imperiously.

"First a tourist, now a brat"

The noble stuck out her tongue.

* * *

Trevelyan woke up suddenly. That wasn't happening as often as it used to – her lyrium addiction was a thing of the past thank to this world's medicine, and her dreams have gotten far better too with Miranda's steadying presence beside her every night.

For that second reason the former templar turned to the other side so she could observe her lover who during the night migrated to the farthest reach of the bed. Her features were relaxed and tranquil and her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Trev was struck by a sudden feeling of reverence. She couldn't help herself and scooted closer. Before she could reach to touch the brunette she hummed quietly and put her hand back down, not wanting to disturb her lover.

"What is it?" Miranda asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"You're awake?" Trev asked sheepishly.

"I am now"

"Oh. Sorry"

"So what is it?"

Trev chuckled awkwardly "I love you? Is that reason enough?"

"Always" Miranda actually smiled, not mad about being awake at all.

"I love you" the noble said again, this time more seriously and caught Miranda's lips in a light kiss. The response was equally light.

"Is this you trying to start something?" Miranda asked teasingly when their lips disconnected.

"Well, you are awake now, so might as well" the noble grinned, not ashamed of her sudden eagerness.

"It's… five-thirty in the morning" the brunette said after a quickly glance at her bedside table.

"That was not a no"

"Convince me why should I be losing my last hour of sleep"

Trev hummed cheerfully and scooted even closer. She leaned over and slowly trailed her lips over the skin of Miranda's neck right under her ear and then whispered "You had an afternoon nap."

"Wow, talk dirty to me"

The blonde chuckled and with a soft brush of lips she leaned away "Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Since the damage is done, you might as well continue" Miranda replied with a clearly fake sigh, already fully alert as the spy always was in the morning.

Trev hummed but didn't remark on the turnaround. Instead she leaned back towards the brunette and caught her lips again. The previous feeling of reverence had not left her and she could only imagine soft and slow instead of what her lover was clearly expecting.

Miranda followed the templar's pace, tenderness in her responses until Trev's mouth started wandering over her breasts. She threaded her fingers in the blond hair, trying to urge something more, but Trev stayed stubbornly gentle. When Miranda gave up she was rewarded by a soft bite as Trev took a stiff nipple between her lips before swirling her tongue around it.

Slight shivers betrayed Miranda's arousal and impatience but she stayed silent save for the soft sounds of approval that were convincing Trev to linger. Finally Miranda gave an unfiltered sigh of relief when Trev started descending, still savoring the pale skin as she went lower down Miranda's body.

When Trev's lips first touched her folds, Miranda once more let her fingers sink into the surprisingly silky dark blonde hair. Trev really didn't need any encouragement as she started exploring in the earnest but was invigorated all the same.

Trevelyan soon noted the fingers in her hair clutching her tighter, that combined with the steadily thickening taste on her tongue told her that Miranda was approaching her climax. She took a generous handful to Miranda's ass and used her grip to bring her even closer to her, finally picking up her pace, letting her tongue go deeper and grind harder.

Miranda never begged, in fact she asked Trev never to make her in one of their serious discussions, but her body did it for her, no need for any vocalization to make the message clear.

Trev's tongue was swift and sure. She surprised herself at the sudden growl that escaped her lips, but that seemed in vein with the equally sudden need to get more,  _more_ , despite Miranda's wetness already smeared all around her lower face, verging on dripping down. Miranda's hips shifted restlessly under the noble, making more of a mess.

After all their time together it was easy for Trev to recognize her lover was nearing her edge. She finally opened her eyes, not wanting to miss the moment and the visual that came with it.

Miranda keened, grabbing the sheet beneath them. Trev's hunger was gone, replaced by the awe of before, as she was rewarded for her actions.

Tension left Miranda's body. Trev released the grip she had on her lover and let her relax completely. Instead she loomed over the operative, flushed and sweaty, and let her eyes wander over her. Finally she wiped her chin and cheeks and settled beside the seemingly boneless Miranda.

"What got into you this morning?" the brunette murmured, not unappreciatively.

"I love you" Trev repeated the non-answer answer from before.

Miranda opened one eye and gave Trev a dry look. Maybe it was the serious tone that made her not comment further or she simply decided the answer was enough.

They settled for a few more minutes of sleep before their alarm would wake them, luxuriously deciding to move that back half an hour.

The alarm didn't wake them though, Hackett did.

* * *

Their priority transport to the Citadel was due to arrive any minute so Miranda was enjoying the last moments of peace before they could enter the fight against the Reapers once more. Their vacation was over and they would enter their own brand of normality again soon. The war already had countless casualties but the traffic at the spaceport was same as always, only now there was a slight undercurrent of urgency. After all they were in asari space and no Reaper was here yet.

The gigantic pane of transparent material that formed one of the many windows to the non-commercial docks allowed for a great view of all the ships coming and going, goods being loaded and personnel striding purposefully towards their objectives. Miranda stood before the window observing all of that, not really thinking about anything in particular which surprised her a great deal. She was always planning, plotting, thinking away. Now, she was just waiting for the call to board.

Miranda felt a familiar presence approaching so she didn't react when Trev moved to stand behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist in a loose embrace.

"They're here" the former templar murmured into Miranda's neck.

"The transport or the Reapers?"

"The Reapers"

"I know" Miranda said without much inflection.

Trev looked at her with a slight frown but then merely sighed "I knew it was coming but I really hoped we would have more time. I enjoyed this downtime with you more than I thought possible."

"It's hardly over. We just need to kick the Reaper's asses and then we can have downtime again" Miranda finally broke her stoic stance.

"Of course" the noble chuckled.

A muffled alert on Miranda's omnitool made them look at a message. The Alliance lieutenant that would be picking them up was in range and would be landing soon.

Miranda just hummed while Trev held her tighter.

The game was back on.


End file.
